


Fix You

by BronzeStorm



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeStorm/pseuds/BronzeStorm
Summary: Kate is an EMT who is letting life pass her by. Little did she know the night Seth Gecko came knocking on her door, her life would never be the same again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I have been playing around with for a while. The title is currently a working title and might change in the future. I have no idea where this is going or what will happen next. The work does not have a beta so all the errors are mine. I haven't written anything in almost 6 years so this fic is my way of jumping back into the writing arena and trying to reclaim something that I love (and praying I haven't lost what talent I did have back then).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

The apartment complex was quiet as Kate made her way inside and up to the fourth floor. It had been a long 48 hours but finally she was off duty and able to relax for the next three days. The elevator dinged to a stop on her floor, the doors opening to reveal the long empty hallway. She pulled her keys from her pocket when she was close to her door, number 406. The door next to hers opened as she fit the key into the lock. 

“Good evening Kate! How was your shift?” Richard Gecko, her neighbor for the past three years, smiled at her as he left his apartment testing the knob to make sure it was locked behind him.

“Evening Richie. It was long, I’m glad to be home. How’s Kisa?” She didn’t want to get into the specifics of her shift, it hadn’t been long enough for her to share how emotionally taxing it had been to lose not one but three patients before they even made it to the hospital.

Richie’s face lit up at the mention of his longtime girlfriend. “Kisa’s doing as well as can be expected. She’s starting to show and her clothes don’t quite fit anymore so she’s constantly in a bad mood.”

“That’s understandable. I’d be upset too if I had a body like hers and suddenly started gaining weight. Just remind her that it’s the baby and in a few months she will be able to get back to her normal size. “ From what she had been able to gather over the years, Kisa had been a dancer until she met and fell in love with Richie. If there was one thing Kate was certain of, it was Kisa’s pride about her slim waist and full bust. Losing it, even though she would probably get it back, had to be killing the beautiful Latina.

Richie got that smirk on his face, “Well, let’s hope not everything goes back to its normal size.” He winked and gestured to his chest.

“You’re a perv.” Kate giggled. “If it helps, tell her I’ll go shopping with her. We can have a girls day, get mani-pedi’s, and shop for baby stuff. It’ll be fun!”

“I’ll tell her. Thanks Katie!”

“Anytime. See you later.”

Richie waved and walked off toward the elevator. Kate couldn’t for sure say what he did for a living but considering the way he dressed, the car he drove, and the way he spent money it had to be very well paying. Shaking her head, Kate opened her door and walked in, hanging her keys on the wall hook and making sure to lock the deadbolt and chain behind her. She pulled the rubber band from her hair letting it fall in long loose dark auburn waves. Sighing in relief, Kate started stripping off her clothes as she made her way back to her bedroom and waiting shower.

Stepping into the bathroom, she turned on the hot water letting it warm up before immersing herself under the steaming spray. The past two days had been tough. It was never easy doing her job but the rewards far outweighed the cons. Saving lives was her thing, it was why she had become an EMT. If she could save even one life, it was worth it. The hot water eased her aching muscles even as the past two days flashed through her memory. Most of the pages had been for small accidents that required minor treatments and the occasional trip in the ambulance, but then had come the big accident less than twelve hours ago. The head on collision between an old mustang and a VW bug. Three of the patients had died on scene despite the efforts of Kate and the other EMTs, only one had lived and even then she was holding on by a thread. Thankfully after that call no others had come in and Kate was able to finish the rest of her shift in peace at the department.

Once the grime of her 48 hour shift had been washed off, Kate got out of the shower and dressed in a warm set of flannel pajamas. After a quick snack, she fell into bed ready for a nice long sleep.

Her dreams were red, as they always were. Blood ran everywhere and there was nothing Kate could do to stop it. She was drowning in it, the thick red liquid filling her lungs making it impossible to breathe. Kate woke up gasping for air, her hands clutching at her throat. Once she realized she could breathe again, Kate began to calm down. Reaching into her bedside table, she uncapped the bottle of prescription anti-anxiety meds and hastily swallowed two. The medicine usually took about an hour to kick in and Kate knew she wouldn’t be going back to sleep until they did. It was rare that her dreams ever got this bad but when they did, they were horrible. Kate slid out from under her covers and off the queen sized bed, the floor was like walking on ice so Kate pulled her lavender bunny slippers from under the bed and put them on before heading out to the kitchen. Even with the lights off, Kate easily found her way. Over the past three years that she had been living in the apartment, the layout had become as easy to navigate as the back of her hand.

Knowing that the pills would settle easier in her stomach with food, Kate pulled out some leftover Chinese and heated it up in the microwave. While the food heated, she poured a glass of iced tea and waited. Sometimes it felt like all she ever did was wait. She knew that moving through life going from day to day just letting life happen to her was no way to live. But what else was there? The biggest decision she had ever made was letting Scott go and leaving the comfort and safety of Bethel for the big lonely city of Houston. Pulling her now steaming food from the microwave, Kate sat down and began to eat. Being alone wasn’t all that bad, she reasoned. She never had to share food or the covers, never had to worry about whether or not someone else had used all the hot water. But sometimes the lonely life got to her. Sure she had tried dating in the past but no man had ever been able to live with her 48 hours on the job 72 hours off lifestyle. But at least she had the occasional company of Richie and Kisa. They had been a godsend when she had first moved into the building. Not only had they helped her move in but they had been the friends she didn’t know that she desperately needed.

Kate was disturbed from her musings by a series of alternating harsh and faint knocks on her door. Going to the cabinet above her television, Kate pulled out the gun that Richie had gotten her for her last birthday and insisted she keep in case of trouble. Looking out the peephole, Kate saw nothing but a head of dark hair. “Hello?”

The figure whispered but it was so faint that even Kate’s keen hearing couldn’t pick up the words. Unlocking the deadbolt but keeping the chain securely in place, Kate cracked the door open so she could hear him better. “What did you say?”

Deep dark brown eyes met hers for only a moment, “Richie.” The man whispered before collapsing onto the ground. It was then that Kate caught sight of the blood. So much blood. Carelessly tossing the gun onto the couch, Kate undid the chain holding the door closed and opened it, the motion causing the man who had been leaning against it to fall forward into her apartment. Kate jumped over his motionless body and began loudly knocking on Richie’s door.

“What the hell, Kate?” Richie opened the door, rubbing his eyes.

“He was asking for you, he’s hurt.” She went back to the man on the floor and began to lift him by the shoulders.

It took Richie a moment but his eyes widened when he finally registered what he was seeing. “Fuck, Seth! What the hell happened to you?” He leaned down and helped Kate pick up his fallen brother.

“Don’t take offense when he doesn’t respond, I’m pretty sure he’s out for the count.” As they moved Seth into Richie’s apartment and onto the couch, Kate was mentally taking notes of his apparent injuries. Several facial lacerations, the cuts above his eye and on his lip would probably need stitches, his side was bleeding heavily but the cause was unknown. “We need to get his shirt off so I can see what is causing this bleeding.”

“God Kate, at least by him dinner first.” Richie quipped without thinking, the smart-ass comment coming naturally. The glare Kate sent his way could have melted stone and Richie knew he should probably keep his mouth shut if he ever wanted to have more kids.

“Get some scissors.” Kate ran back to her apartment and grabbed the medical bag that she always kept with her in case of emergencies. When she returned, Richie was standing over Seth with the scissors looking lost. “Cut his shirt off.” He did as she commanded and began to cut the black fabric of Seth’s t-shirt. From her bag Kate pulled rolls of gauze, gauze pads, and a bottle of peroxide, setting each one down on the coffee table by the couch. By the grace of God, Kate managed not to gasp when she saw the three bullet holes dotting Seth’s side. Richie, however, didn’t have the years of practice she did at holding her reactions in and quietly exclaimed, “Holy fuck.”

Kate turned nervous green eyes toward Richie, “He needs a hospital, we need to make sure that the bullets didn’t hit anything essential.” The feeling of a calloused hand tightly gripping her arm made her jump.

His deep brown eyes were cracked open just enough to glare at her. “No hospitals.” His voice was still weak but Kate knew that he was serious. She looked to Richie hoping he would override Seth’s demand.

“Sorry Katie, big brother has spoken. No hospitals. Can’t you fix him up here?” He was hopeful.

Kate sighed, “I can try. I can get the bleeding to stop but if he has any internal injuries there is nothing I can do.”

Richie looked at his brother then back at her. “I can’t go against his wishes. Kate, please do all that you can to help him.” He knelt down beside her and grabbed her hand. “Please Katie.”

“Fine. I’ll do what I can.” Dropping his hand, Kate went to work first cleaning then assessing the wounds. “You’re not even going to file a police report? Getting shot is pretty serious.” She asked as she pulled on a pair of blue gloves. “He’s not allergic to latex, is he?”

“His dick would have fallen off by now if he was.” Richie chuckled, somehow managing to find humor in the situation despite the fact that his brother was bleeding out on the couch.

Kate was torn between wanting to laugh and focusing on removing the blood. The bullet holes were her main focus. “Roll him on his side, I need to see his back.” Richie did as told and propped his brother on his side. “There’s no exit wounds. The bullets are still inside. Hand me the tweezers in the front right compartment of my bag. We’ll need the flashlight too.” He grabbed both. “Are you squeamish? Because I am going to need you to hold the light on the hole while I try to pull out the bullet.”

“I can handle it.” He clicked the flashlight to life and shined it on the hole that Kate was currently working on.

Over the next hour Kate carefully removed all of the bullet fragments and sealed the holes with stitches. 

“Richie, what’s going on?” Kisa called coming out of the bedroom.

Richie set down the flashlight, “She’s not Seth’s biggest fan. I’m going to go talk to her about this.” He murmured to Kate before standing and walking Kisa back into the bedroom.

Once his stomach was taken care of and carefully wrapped, she turned her attention to his face. “Who did you piss off?” She mused out loud as she cleaned his cheeks and chin of blood. From the bedroom came a loud crash and the sound of raised voices. Part of Kate wanted to go and try to calm the situation but the EMT part of her knew that she needed to focus on the patient.

“50 bucks says they have angry make up sex.” The sound of his voice startled her enough that she dropped the gauze pad she had been using to clean his face.

Kate smiled when she saw his eyes once again cracked open and looking at her. “I just hope I’m not close enough to hear it.” She quipped earning a small twitch of his lips.  
Seth tried sitting up but groaned in pain at the effort.

“I wouldn’t try that. You’ll reopen your stitches.” She pushed his shoulder until he was laying back down on the couch. “Your lip isn’t as bad as I thought, I don’t think it will need stitches but the cut above your eyebrow definitely will.” She explained putting the gauze pad down on the pile of bloody cloths and reaching into the bag for a needle and thread. 

“Just to forewarn you, I don’t usually do stitches so they might be a little rough.”

“Whatever princess, do your thing.” Seth lay his head back and closed his eyes.

“Do you want anything for the pain?”

“I’m fine.” He muttered.

Even so, Kate put a little bit of numbing ointment on the cut before she started sewing his skin back together. Every so often he would wince but other than a small twitch in his face, he showed no sign of even feeling the needle entering his skin. “You must have a high pain tolerance.” 

“Comes with the territory.” He responded not opening his eyes.

“And just what territory is that?”

He opened his eyes all the way locking the full intensity of his dark orbs solely on her. “One that you never want to visit, sweetheart.”

“You’re awake!” Richie came out of the bedroom, happy to see that his brother was awake and talking. Whatever had been passing between Seth and Kate broke as both turned to look at Richie who now sported a slowly blackening eye. “Nice job on the stitches Katie!” He clapped her on the shoulder as he examined her work.

“Thanks.” Kate blushed at the praise, not used to hearing compliments. Usually all she heard was insults from the hospital staff about how sloppy her work was and how they would have to redo everything she had done. Well she’d like to see them try to start an iv on a patient in a vehicle that was going upwards of 80 miles per hour. She tied off the last stitch and cut the thread. “Try not to get the wounds wet for at least a day, two if possible.” She instructed as she packed up her bag and carefully put the bloody cloths into a biohazard bag. “Is there anything else? Any other wounds or aches?”

“I’m fine. I don’t suppose you happen to have any pain meds in that magical bag of yours, do you?” Kate shook her head no.

“Sorry, but you can take some ibuprofen whenever the pain gets to be too much. If there’s nothing else, I’m going home.” Seth and Richie both shook their heads no. “Goodnight.” She shouldered the bag and walked out the door.

“Oh, and Seth?” She peeked her head back in the door and waited until his gaze was fully on her. “I believe you owe me 50 bucks.” Without another word she left missing the small smile that appeared on Seth’s face. Richie glanced back and forth between the door and Seth, not liking that he was missing some part of the puzzle.

Just as Kate was opening the door to her apartment, Richie’s door opened. “Umm… I just wanted to say thanks. I really appreciate what you did for him tonight.” Richie sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he spoke, reluctant to meet her eyes. When he did look at her he saw no judgement and knew that there was nothing to fear, she wouldn’t run to the cops. In fact, if he had to guess, she was completely in the dark as to the identity and current legal status of the man she had just patched up.

Kate smiled. “Anytime. Tell Kisa I’ll be by tomorrow to see if she wants to go shopping.”

“Sure thing. Goodnight Kate.”

“Goodnight Richie.” With a smile and a wave Kate walked into her apartment shutting and locking the door behind her. Leaving the bag by the door so the medical waste could be disposed of properly tomorrow, Kate quickly cleaned up her midnight snack and washed her hands. The gun was retrieved from the couch and returned to its safe hiding place in the entertainment center where hopefully it would never have to be removed from again. And finally, after what seemed like forever, Kate was able to collapse back into her bed and fall into a deep peaceful slumber.


	2. She just had to ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for not ripping me apart or sending negative comments. I'm not going to lie, I was terrified to post this fic.
> 
> Since my last update (aka chapter 1) I have a general outline and an idea of where I want this to go. I plan to try to update every other day (the key word there being try).
> 
> And I just want you guys to know that I am trying my best to keep everyone in character and not ooc. Please forgive me if I sometimes slip.
> 
> Thanks for all the support!

Kate awoke to the warm Texas sun shining on her face. Somehow, after everything that had happened last night, she had managed to get eight uninterrupted hours of sleep. Checking her bedside clock, it was 9 in the morning already. Stretching as she sat up, Kate knew she had to get ready for the day. After her morning routine of dressing and primping, Kate made her way to the kitchen for a pop tart. Sure it wasn’t the healthiest breakfast but it would hold her over until later. Examining her reflection in the mirror, Kate straightened her tee and made sure there was no lint on her jeans before grabbing her purse and keys and walking out the door, locking it behind her.

She took the three steps to Richie’s door and softly knocked. “Come in, Kate.” Kisa called expecting her.

“Morning Kisa, how are you and BG this morning?” Kate smiled walking over to the kitchen counter where Kisa was eating her breakfast.

Kisa groaned as she took another bite of her food. “She’s hungry and craving eggs.”

Kate laughed, “Good. How’s my patient?” Kate looked to the couch where he had been when she left last night and was surprised to see that he wasn’t there.

Kisa held up her finger while she swallowed her food. “He was gone when we woke up this morning. No note, no sorry for ruining your sofa, nothing but the blood stain that will never wash out.” Her frown made Kate wonder about the relationship between Kisa and Seth. Aside from the basics, Kate knew next to nothing about her neighbors, even if they were two of the best friends she had ever had. “I guess I should just be glad he is gone. I hate what he does to Richie.”

Kate wanted to ask, there was a part of her deep down that was screaming at her to ask what Seth does to Richie but the normal, more sensible part of Kate told her that it wouldn’t be polite to pry and to just leave it be. “Maybe he went to the hospital for proper treatment?” 

“Seth wouldn’t go to a hospital unless he was drugged and taken there against his will. Sadly, he’s like a cockroach, the bastard just won’t die.” The silence following her statement seemed to echo around them as Kisa finished her food and Kate wondered more about what may have caused the rift between Kisa and Seth. “Richie said something about a girls day? My clothes are starting to get tight so I think it’s time I visit the maternity store.”

“And mani-pedi’s for sure. Maybe a light lunch after? My treat.” Kate smiled.

“Sounds perfect. I’ll get my purse and put on my shoes.” As she walked away, Kate couldn’t help but be jealous of Kisa’s tall and statuesque body. No doubt in another life she could have been a model or an actress. When she came back, Kisa’s black skinny jeans were tucked into a pair of stiletto ankle boots and a black leather jacket covered her blood red blouse. “Ready chica?”

They left in Kisa’s black convertible mustang, a vintage model that Richie had bought her for their fifth anniversary. The mall was the first place they stopped.

Each hanger that Kisa held up, she placed back down in disgust a moment later. “Do they think all pregnant women want to look like a pastel nightmare?”

“This one isn’t too bad.” Kate held up a pale blue blouse for Kisa’s inspection.

It earned a nod of approval. “I like that one. I just wish they had more black and darker colors. Dark colors are slimming; these monstrosities will make me look like a flower ready to bloom.”

“Honestly, you are going to look like a model no matter what you wear.” Kate scoffed. Kisa was beautiful and clearly aware of it. Sometimes Kate wondered if she didn’t make those little comments about herself to get compliments. But Kate would never say that out loud, it went against everything her parents had taught her. Choosing to carry on shopping instead of continuing the subject, Kate moved on to the next rack in search of something that would fit her or Kisa.

“Kate-“ Kisa grabbed Kate’s arm and pulled her across the aisle into the non-maternity clothes. “This is the most beautiful dress that I have ever seen!” She grabbed the hanger and pushed it into Kate’s arms. “Go, try it on!” She pushed Kate back toward the dressing rooms, ignoring her half hearted protests.

The deep blue fabric stood out against her pale skin, the color making her auburn hair seem redder than usual. She had been thinking of coloring her hair for a few months now, maybe this was a sign to finally do it. “What do you think?” She stepped out, spinning around once for Kisa’s inspection.

“It suits you perfectly. I knew it would. You should wear it tonight.” Her smile made Kate nervous.

“Why? What’s happening tonight?” Kate went back into the dressing room and changed back into her jeans and t-shirt. 

When she emerged, the first thing she noticed was Kisa’ saccharine smile. “I set you up on a blind date, remember?”

Inwardly groaning, Kate shook her head yes. In truth, until Kisa had mentioned it, she had totally forgotten about the date she was supposed to go on tonight. “Who was it with again?”

“If I told you, there would be no surprise. He’s a nice guy who I used to work with at the club. He is a bartender, 23 years old, and built like a brick wall.”

“Kisa, I don’t know if I can go on a blind date.”

Stepping closer, Kisa placed her hands on Kate’s shoulders and rubbed them gently. “Will you try? I just want to see you happy, you can’t go on like you have been. I’m concerned, all you ever do is work and come home. You can’t let life pass you by.” She had a point, Kate conceded. 

“Ok. I’ll go out with him. Can I at least know his name?”

“Rafael, but everyone calls him Rafa. He’s a nice boy, you will get along with him very well.”

Kate nodded. But, if she was going to go along with this, she was going to get something in return. “Why do you hate Seth?”

The look Kisa sent her way was one of shock, “Why do you want to know?”

Kate shrugged, “I’m just curious.”

“Everywhere Seth goes, trouble isn’t far behind.”

That’s it? Kate thought to herself. There had to be more to the story than that. “If you don’t want to tell me, fine.”

“There’s a reason Seth had bullets in his body last night and it’s not because he is a good man trying to do the right thing. It would be in your best interest to forget you ever met him.” Like a light being turned on, Kisa’s mood switched, her eyes widened as she continued browsing through the store. It was like the conversation had never happened.  
The rest of the day went by faster than Kate would have liked. The closer it came to seven o’clock, the more Kate was regretting agreeing to go on this blind date. The blue dress fit her like a glove, hugging her body tight from shoulder to waist before flowing out into a billowing skirt that went to her knees. She paired the dress with a pair of black heels and a matching black shawl. Her hair was done in loose curls with only a bit of light make up adorning her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, Kate couldn’t help but wonder what her parents would think of her now? Would they be proud? That feeling of utter helplessness began to blossom in her chest, something that had become a regular occurrence since the night that had forever changed her life five years ago. Closing her eyes, she went through her mental exercises until she was able to slow her breathing to a normal rate and the tremors in her hands had stopped. Her phone beeped letting her know it was time to head to the restaurant where Rafa would meet her.

In the cab on the way there her phone buzzed, when she clicked the message icon she saw a simple good luck message from Kisa. The closer the cab got to the restaurant, the more nervous Kate became. After hours of bugging and begging, Kisa had finally showed Kate a picture of Rafa. He wasn’t bad to look at, Kate admitted to herself. His skin was like fresh carmel, his eyes chocolate brown, and his body slender and tall. All things considered, he was a latin dream. It was just too bad he wasn’t Kate’s dream. There were times when she had considered the possibility that maybe she wasn’t a sexual being. Maybe nothing, not men or women or any other gender classification, could turn her on. But who knew, maybe Rafa would be the person to change that. His picture didn’t make her stomach tighten in anticipation but maybe after she met him things would be different.

The cab pulled to a stop outside of a cozy little Italian style restaurant, Kate paid the driver and exited the cab taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. Through the window she could see Rafa waiting at a table and… was he flirting with the waitress? Kate wanted to turn on her heel and go home but her parents had raised her better than to leave someone waiting. The bell on the door jingled as Kate walked in, her anger giving her a confidence that she hadn’t felt before.

“Katerina, it’s lovely to meet you.” Rafa stood, his arms extended to pull out her chair. Kate stopped him right there.

Kate took a deep breath and it was like taking the wind out of her sails. What right did she have to be angry with him? They had never even met before and, while yes he was supposed to be on a date with her, if he could find happiness who was she to stand in the way? “It’s Kate and I’m afraid that I can’t stay.” Her voice was calm as she spoke.  
He looked confused. “Porque… I mean, why?”

Hurting him, while it would feel good in the moment, wasn’t a route that she wanted to sink to. If not now then later the guilt would creep in and make her feel horrible. “Listen, I never agreed to this… not really. Kisa had good intentions but I’m not in a place in my life where I am ready to date. I’m sorry. Look on the brightside, now you don’t have to feel guilty about asking the waitress for her number. It was lovely meeting you, Rafa.”

Instead of stopping her or running after her like a sappy rom-com, Rafa stood there motionless. Kate wished she could say that she never looked back, but she did. It was only once but that one time was enough. After his initial shock, Rafa had taken her advice and started chatting up the waitress again.

“You’re welcome.” Kate muttered knowing that her dumping him would probably help him get pity sex tonight.

The cab that had brought her to the restaurant was long gone and there weren’t any more in sight. Her stomach rumbled reminding her that she hadn’t eaten since lunch. Those tiny cucumber sandwiches, which had been delicious at the time, hadn’t been enough to entirely satisfy her hunger and Kate hadn’t bothered to eat dinner yet because of the almost date she had just ditched.

Setting out on foot, Kate kept her eyes open for any kind of establishment that would serve food. At this point she would eat almost anything. A few blocks over she finally found a bar and grill. Inside the establishment, Kate took a seat at the bar and ordered a burger and fries. Screw her plans for a healthy dinner, she needed comfort food.

As she waited for her order, she examined the people in the room and sipped on her coke. There were couples cuddled together in booths, one table housed a large group of semi rowdy college kids, and in the back a group took turns playing pool on the three tables. All in all it seemed like a nice place. Kate pulled out her phone and book marked the location in case she ever felt like coming back.

“Excuse me miss, is this seat taken?” Looking to her left Kate saw one of the braver college boys, the eyes of his friends watching the interaction like it was the latest UFC fight. Thank God she had never fallen in with that type of crowd when she had been in college.

Kate gave him a small smile. “No it’s not.” 

“Good. I’m Michael.” 

“Kate.” She nodded, still smiling. He started to sit down and Kate let him get settled before she spoke again. “Do I look fat?”

The guy looked taken aback. “What?”

“Do I look fat? Because I’m three weeks late and I think I might be pregnant. Do I look pregnant to you?” The look of sheer panic on the guy’s face was enough to almost make Kate break character… Almost. “I bet you would make a wonderful dad. Better than my ex. All he ever did was deal drugs and hang out with his gang. What do you say?” She widened her eyes and looked up at his with what she hoped came off as pure innocence.

“What?”

“Will you be my baby’s daddy?” Faster than Kate thought possible, Michael was gone back to his friends, not even saying a word of goodbye. When she was sure he wasn’t coming back, Kate allowed herself to giggle. The waitress set her basket of food on the bar in front of her, looking at her with a knowing smile. “Thanks.” Kate handed her the money for her food and a five dollar tip.

The waitress left her to eat in peace, and Kate took her time enjoying every bite. The taste of the greasy fries and burger made her mouth water. It was delicious! From somewhere in the back of the room near the pool tables came a commotion but Kate ignored it. Tonight she was a civilian and public brawls were not her concern unless someone got hurt and assistance was absolutely necessary.

She had just taken another bite when a strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling her off the bar stool and back against a firm chest. Kate swallowed and tried to look at who had grabbed her but the feel of the cool barrel of a gun against her cheek made her pause. “Listen close, Princess. Do as I say, when I say it, and you’ll get out of this without any bumps or scrapes. Got it?” Kate nodded, trying to blink back the tears that were quickly threatening to fall. Could this night seriously get any worse?

He took the gun from her cheek and aimed it at the waitress behind the counter. “I want all the money from the registers. NOW!” The staff hurried to comply with his demands, all of them scurrying to stuff larges wads of cash into one big duffel bag that the threw at them. In the span of three minutes, the registers were empty and the bag of cash slung over his shoulder. “No cops or she won’t live to see another sunrise.” He backed out of the door still holding her close to his chest. “Move.” He commanded when they were out of the doors and on the street, directing her to the nearest alley.

“Please, please don’t hurt me.” Kate whispered when they were alone in the dark shadows.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart. You just got me a couple grand.” He let her go and did a quick estimate of the contents of the duffel. Kate turned around confused.

“Seth? What? Why did you?” She was too stunned to actually ask any questions. Instead she just stared at him incredulously, taking in his fitted black t-shirt and black dress slacks. For someone who was on his brother’s couch bleeding from three bullet wounds last night, he sure was getting around pretty well. The stitches were still above his eyebrow and Kate had to take a second to admire how well she had done considering paramedics usually didn’t do stuff like that. 

He looked up from the cash and gave her a big grin. “Thanks again, Princess.” He handed her a wad of twenties and took off deeper into the alley not bothering to turn around when Kate yelled after him.

Her heart leapt into her throat when sirens sounded from behind her and the alley lit up with red and blue lights. She had to bring a hand up to cover her eyes when the cops shone the spotlight right on her. “Put your hands up where we can see them!” The cops ordered, drawing their guns and training them on her. Kate looked behind her but Seth was out of site.

“Great.” Kate dropped the stolen twenties and lifted her hands over her head. She just had to ask if the night could get any worse….


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. I forgot how busy my Thursday and Friday were going to be.

Kate grunted in pain as she was roughly shoved into a chair, unable to pad her fall due to the tight handcuffs that were currently rubbing her wrists raw. “I have complied with every order that you have given and clearly I am not a flight risk since I am here. Are these really necessary?” Kate grumbled, holding her up her hands for the officers to see. The two men had a quiet discussion before one came over and carefully removed the handcuffs. The second her wrists were free, Kate rubbed them trying to ease the pain and at the same time return feeling and blood flow to her fingers. “Thank you.”

The officer nodded. “Ranger Gonzalez will be in shortly.” With no other words, the men left Kate alone in the small room. Her eyes fell to the red marks surrounding her wrists and she knew that by morning they would probably be developing bruises from the rough treatment. Standing up she began to examine the room. Against the wall behind her chair was a large mirror and Kate cringed when she caught sight of her reflection. Her hair was a mess, the once carefully curled strands now mussed and tangled, her cheek had a dark smear of dirt on it, probably from when the officers had forced her to the ground pressing her face into the dirty pavement so they could cuff her. She hadn’t even been resisting so she didn’t know why they had been so mean. At least her dress still looked good, she thought as she adjusted the top so her nude bra wasn’t showing. She fixed what she could, using her spit and the skirt of her dress to wipe the dirt from her face and her fingers to tame her hair into something resembling a normal hairstyle. 

“Hello!” Kate waved at the mirror knowing that there was probably a person watching on the other side. “Is there any way we can hurry this up?” It was getting late and she was getting tired.

Time passed but seeing as she hadn’t worn her watch and her purse containing her cell phone had been confiscated, Kate had no idea just how many minutes or hours had gone by. After what seemed like forever but had probably been only a half hour, the door to the interrogation room opened admitting a medium height man wearing a cowboy hat. The badge on his shirt read Texas Ranger. “Ranger Gonzalez, I presume?” Kate raised an eyebrow and let her chair fall back onto the ground from where she had been balancing it on its two legs, she refused to stand and greet him as her parents had taught her to do when making a new acquaintance.

He nodded. “Ranger Freddie Gonzalez. And you are?” He took the seat at the table opposite her but didn’t extend his hand in greeting.

“Kate Fuller. May I ask what the reason is for why I have been detained?”

“We just have a few questions about what happened tonight.” Kate nodded, figuring that was the reason.

She waved her hand “Please ask them, I am happy to comply.”

Freddie cleared his throat and pulled a small notepad from the pocket of his leather jacket. “Miss Fuller, can you tell me a detailed list of events from tonight. Any information is helpful.”

Taking a deep breath, Kate began her tale. “Well, I was supposed to go on a date but when I got there I saw that he had eyes for the waitress and I figured why should I interrupt a good thing? I broke the date and left. Since I hadn’t eaten yet, I walked a few blocks until I was able to find an open restaurant. That’s how I ended up at the bar and grill. I ordered a burger which, might I add, was delicious! I really recommend that you try it sometime.” Freddie looked less than impressed so Kate moved on. “I had just finished my burger when I had a gun pressed against my face and was taken hostage. He got the money, took me outside to an alley, said thank you, gave me some money, and walked away. That’s when your boys showed up and decided to brutally manhandle me.” She was still angry at how they had pushed her to the ground and at how tightly they had fastened the handcuffs around her wrists.

Freddie took notes the whole time. “That’s it?”

“Yes.” Kate nodded.

“Nothing else?”

“No.”

“Miss Fuller-“

“Please, call me Kate.”

Freddie gave her a stern glare, “Miss Fuller, why did you and your boyfriend choose this establishment to rob?”

Kate started wildly coughing. “Excuse me!” She gasped when she had finally caught her breath. “What are you talking about? I would never EVER rob anyone.”

Freddie flipped back through his notebook to a page he had written before he had come into the room. “According to witnesses at the grill, prior to the robbery, you were talking about your, and I quote, ‘gangster boyfriend who loves to steal and deal-slash-do drugs.’ Is this not true?”

Kate groaned. “No. I mean, it is but-“

“So you admit that you did in fact say those things?”

“Yes, I did but-“

He didn’t even give her a chance to respond. “So then tell me, Miss Fuller, why should I believe you when you say that you didn’t rob the grill?” He looked at her with piercing brown eyes, eyes that were nothing like the deep hot chocolate eyes of Seth’s.

“Because I didn’t. My father was a pastor and taught me better than to steal.” She seethed.

Freddie shrugged, “You are aware that typically the children of men of the cloth are usually the worst sinners, right?”

“I am not some stereotype.” Anger made her voice low, almost sounding like a growl as she spoke to the ranger.

“Why should I believe you? We have witnesses who heard you talk about being pregnant and having a thug for a boyfriend. It makes perfect sense. You are young and expecting a child, it is only natural that you would worry about money and worry drives people to do bad things.” Freddie tried the understanding and soft hearted approach seeing as the intimidation tactic hadn’t worked.

Kate shoved herself away from the table and stood up. “I’m not pregnant and he wasn’t my boyfriend.” The longer they talked the more her voice rose in volume.

“Miss Fuller, if you confess I can make sure that your sentence is up by the time you give birth. They may even let you keep the baby.” He reasoned, watching her as she paced the room like a caged tiger.

Every second that passed made Kate worry even more. Nothing she was saying was getting through to the ranger. “I’m not pregnant. I’ve never even had sex!”

Freddie couldn’t help it and laughed. Now-a-days it was rare to find virgins in their twenties, sex was everywhere and he had a hard time believing that the pretty young woman in front of him had abstained.

“Fine. Test me. Would you prefer blood or urine?” At the moment, after hours of being in the restaurant and at the police station, Kate had plenty of both.

Freddie looked at her confused. “Excuse me?”

“Give me a pregnancy test. Would you prefer it to be a blood test or a urine test?” She talked to him as if she were speaking to a child.

“There’s no need for that, Miss Fuller.”

“Really? Because I kind of think there is.”

Freddie shook his head unsure if she was this adamant about her innocence because she was guilty or because she was telling the truth. “For now, I will choose to believe you, Miss Fuller.”

She sat back down, still not calm enough to reply civilly. 

“Can you tell me about the man who…took you hostage.” He still didn’t believe her and Kate felt ready to beat her head against the table.

She leaned her head back and looked up at the cracked and peeling paint on the ceiling. He wanted to know about Seth… Did she tell him the truth? Of course she should, it would be the right thing to do, the GOOD thing to do. However, his attitude toward her and his reluctance to give her the benefit of the doubt made her feel a little less than cooperative. Did she do as her parents had taught her and be an honest and good little girl? Or did she take a walk on the wild side and lie.

Slowly, Kate let her eyes travel down from the ceiling and back to the dark eyes of the officer. In another scenario, Kate was sure he would have been a nice person and they would have gotten along. But as fate would have it, this was the way they had met and her opinion of him was officially tainted. Carefully Kate started winding her hair around her index finger, like she was deep in thought. “I know it’s probably not helpful, but he had a deep voice. In the alley I was able to get a good look at his face. His eyes are green, kind of a cross between moss and grass. It looked like at some point in his life his nose had been broken and hadn’t been reset properly-“

“How could you tell?” Freddie wondered out loud.

“There was a bump on his nose almost right between his eyes. I’ve seen noses that weren’t set after they were broken and his certainly fit the image. He had a scar below his left eye and… I think he had a snake tattooed on the left side of his neck, it was hard to see clearly in the dark. It was either a snake or a penis, though why a man would have a penis tattooed on his neck is beyond me. But hey, who I am to judge. If that’s the life and image he wants, it’s not my place to tell him otherwise.” She rambled. 

Freddie made sure to write everything down, every last detail. “Is there anything else?”

Kate thought back to her interaction with Seth, how the gun had been pressed tightly to her left cheek. “He was right handed.”

Freddie added the detail, even though it was small it could be the one clue that led to a big break. “Thank you, Miss Fuller. If you remember anything else, please don’t hesitate to call.” He handed her one of his business cards with his name, email, and work phone number embossed in black ink on the front and a large Texas ranger star on the back.

Kate took the card and stuck it down the top of her dress and into her bra, shrugging when the ranger gave her a funny look. “Am I free to go?”

Freddie stood and walked back to the door, knocking once. “Not yet. An officer will be in shortly to take your fingerprints and draw a blood sample for that pregnancy test. Good night, Miss Fuller.” He tipped his hat and walked out the door when someone from the outside unlatched the lock.

“Hey Ranger Gonzalez!” Kate called making him stop and turn back to look at her. “I was never read my Miranda Rights, looks like you won’t be able to use anything I said in a court of law.” She laughed, knowing it was stupid to say and made her look suspicious but doing it anyway just to get under his skin. Freddie frowned before he turned around and kept walking. Kate almost felt sorry for the officers who had brought her in... Almost. She was still sore about her wrists.

The door shut behind him and a scream like she had never released before escaped Kate’s lips, her hands coming down to hit the stainless-steel table. To say she was upset was the understatement of the century. She wanted to upend the table and toss the chair at the mirror shattering it into a million pieces. Instead she sat down and put her head in her hands, the tears welling up in her eyes and falling to the ground without her permission. Why did bad things always happen to her? She always lived her life the way her parents had taught her. She didn’t do bad things. So why her, why did it seem like God was always punishing her? Did she bring this all on herself?

For the first time in years Kate felt like a little girl again, scared and alone. Normally she wasn’t this emotional but after the failed date, being held hostage, and now being questioned by the police her patience was gone as was her mental stability. It probably didn’t help that she was going on 18 hours without sleep.

Later, she couldn’t day how long, an officer came in and took her down the hallway to the finger printing station. One by one her digits were covered in thick black ink and pressed to a paper until every single one of her fingers were on record. “You won’t find what you’re looking for.” Kate sullenly told the woman who applied the gel to remove the ink from her fingers. Down another hallway and in another room her arm was put into a tourniquet until a vein popped out just enough for an amateur to stab with a large needle and draw a vial of thick red blood.

Finally done, Kate was escorted to the front of the building where her purse and shawl was returned to her. “Is there a bathroom where I can wash my hands?” Kate asked the receptionist but only received a cold glare in response. “Who peed in your cornflakes?” She muttered and left the building.

Finding a cab at this time of night was difficult but Kate was willing to wait rather than walk long distance back to her apartment. The whole car ride back, her mind replayed the events of the night. If she had just stayed on that blind date, none of the rest would have happened. But she wasn’t the type to question the way things were. For some reason, God wanted her at that bar and grill tonight, God wanted her to be taken hostage by Seth. Right now, the reason may be unclear but Kate knew that eventually God would reveal his plan and everything would make sense. It had to, her parents had raised her to believe that God has a reason behind all of his actions.

Even so, Kate still felt angry. Maybe that’s why, after arriving at her apartment building, she didn’t immediately go to her apartment. Instead she marched next door to Richie and Kisa’s door where she began to loudly knock, not caring if she woke up the neighbors.

After a few minutes, Kate heard the chain being unlatched and the door opening to reveal a sleepy Richie rubbing his eyes as they were assaulted by the harsh light of the hallway. “Kate, what’s wrong?” He asked opening the door wider.

“What the hell is wrong with your brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Freddie seems out of character, I apologize. I don't feel a connection with his character like I do the others. And I may have been channeling Harley Quinn a bit when I was writing Kate towards the end. My reasoning is sleep deprivation makes everyone a little cranky and crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I missed my Thursday update, here is chapter 4.
> 
> I'm still not sure about the last chapter, I may go back and tweak it a little bit (if I do I will let you know).
> 
> All the errors are my fault, I just get so excited about posting that I miss the obvious errors.

Richie just looked at her with a dumbstruck expression on his face. “What the hell is wrong with your brother?” She repeated thinking that maybe his sleep addled brain hadn’t comprehended the words coming out of her mouth.

“Are we talking about Seth?” He asked, rubbing his hand over his face.

Kate rolled her eyes, “Unless you have any other brothers that I don’t know about.”

Opening the door wider, Richie motioned for her to come inside. They sat down, him on the couch that Seth had earlier occupied and her on the recliner directly opposite it. For a moment, silence reigned. “Is this about what happened the other night? Because I can explain.”

“No, it’s about what happened last night.” Kate sat back, her green gaze fixed on him.

From the bedroom came the sound of footsteps. “Richie, who was it?” Kisa asked, her voice heavy with sleep. “Kate! You look pleasantly rumpled, I take it the date went well?” She took a seat on the couch next to Richie, her black lace nightgown hovering at indecent heights on her thighs.

Richie looked from Kisa to Kate and back again. “You set her up with Seth?” He asked part incredulous and part insulted that he had been left out of the loop.

“Fuck no. I’d set her up with Freddie Krueger before I’d ever even think of setting her up with your brother.” The words hurt Richie, it was easy to see even though he tried to hide it behind his typical mask of casual indifference. Clearly Seth was a topic of friction between the pair.

“Then who did you set her up with?”

“Rafa, from the club.”

Richie turned to Kate, “Did he hurt you? Do I need to go kick his ass?” He looked ready to spring into action and Kate was touched by the sentiment.

Kate shook her head no. “Rafa was already flirting with the waitress when I showed up. I broke the date and went out to eat.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Abruptly Richie stood from the couch and went to look for his baseball bat.

Sighing, Kate raised her voice so he could hear her from where he was rummaging around in the bedroom, “Richie there is no need for murder. I broke up with him, no harm no foul. If there is anyone who I want maimed right now, it’s Seth.”

Richie came back into the living room and sat back down next to Kisa who looked intrigued at the current subject change. “He shouldn’t have been flirting with someone else when he was there on a date with you.” He muttered, leaning back on the couch and still mentally planning to see to Rafa for his actions.

“It doesn’t matter. Do you know where I have been all night? Why I am just now getting home at,” Kate checked the time on her phone, “three in the morning?”

He waved for her to go on. “I’ve been at the police station since 9. My fingerprints are now registered in the system because your brother decided to hold up a bar and grill and use me as his human shield to get out. Then, he left me holding a wad of money right when the cops show up. I was questioned for nearly five and half hours because they thought I was his dumb little accomplice!” By the time she had finished speaking, Kate was struggling to keep her voice from getting louder.

“Wait, you’re telling me Seth held up a bar and grill and used you as his hostage?” Richie leaned forward, his hands moving as he talked. Kate nodded. “Fuck!” He hissed, leaning back in the couch then rocking himself forward to his feet. “I gotta go find him.” Richie said to Kisa before disappearing into the bedroom.

“Richie! I don’t think this is a good idea.” Kisa followed him into the bedroom leaving Kate to sit on the couch by herself. “You know the effect he has on you.” Even though they were in the other room, Kate could still hear their voices as they spoke in hushed tones. The pattern on the couch flickered in the light, Kate gently traced the leather grain with her fingertips.

“He’s my brother. If he is robbing restaurants, then something has gone wrong.”

“I don’t want you to go. You gave up that life, he is just going to drag you back in.”

“I can’t leave him when he is struggling. I’m sorry.”

“If you leave, I can’t promise that I will be here when you come back.”

“I know.” Richie came out of the bedroom fully dressed in his usual suit. He was at the door, hand on the knob ready to leave when he turned to Kate. “What did you tell the cops?”

Looking at her lap, Kate nervously swallowed. “I lied. I gave them a false description and told them I didn’t know who he was.”

“Thank you.” Richie came over, leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Kate’s head.

And like that he was out the door leaving Kate alone in the living room. From the bedroom, Kate heard loud crashes and slamming doors. “Kisa?” Kate got up and peeked into the bedroom. “Are you ok?” The Latin beauty had a suitcase open on the bed and was stuffing clothes in, not even bothering to fold them. In the light, Kate could see the glint of the thick tears rolling down her cheeks. “I am so sorry.” Kate grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. After a moment Kisa wrapped her arms around Kate’s shoulders and sobbed into her neck, letting everything go.

Kate couldn’t say for how long they stood there, Kisa sobbing onto her shoulder. “Thank you, Kate.” Kisa wiped her face as she pulled away and looked down at the shorter girl

“I don’t know why you are thanking me, this is all my fault. If I had just kept my mouth shut…” Kate sat on the bed and began to fold the clothes in the suitcase allowing for more room.

“This would have happened no matter what. That’s the thing about Geckos, they only care about themselves. I should have known this was going to happen the night Seth showed up bleeding at your door. Richie will always choose him.” Her side of the closet was finally empty as was her side of the dresser drawers. Folding the shirt in her hands, Kisa sat on the other side of the suitcase and started folding with Kate.

“What are you going to do?” Kate asked after a few minutes of tense silence.

“I’m going to go stay with a friend, she was a bouncer at the club. I’ll figure out what I’m going to do after I’ve had a few days to think.” From the suitcase, she pulled a plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Not even bothering to leave the room, Kisa stripped off her nightgown and put on the clothes skipping putting on a bra entirely. It took a second, complete with a glimpse of the snake tattoo on Kisa’s lower abdomen, for Kate to react.

While Kisa may have been used to being naked in front of other people, Kate wasn’t used to seeing it (unless there was an accident involved and even then, the body was usually covered in a large amount of blood), she squeaked and covered her eyes until Kisa told her with a small chuckle that it was safe to turn around. Kate had never seen her look so casual before. The jeans were tight but not skin tight like her usual pants, and the t-shirt hugged her stomach enough to show off her barely visible baby-bump. “You have my number. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call.” Kisa zipped the suitcase shut and slid it to the floor. The handle scoped out allowing Kisa to drag it along the floor behind her, its wheels making a barely audible squeak.

“You’re not mad at me?” Kate couldn’t help but ask as she followed her out into the living room.

“No. Take care, Kate.”

“You too. Keep me updated on BG.” For the first time all night, Kisa smiled and nodded.

“The second I know anything about Baby Gecko, I will let you and Richie know.”

Kate looked at her confused, “You’re still going to communicate with Richie?”

“Baby Gecko is his too. Despite what may happen between us, Richie is the father and deserves the chance to know his child. I won’t keep that from him.”

“I’m going to miss you.” Kate hugged Kisa before exiting the door and waiting for her in the hallway. The lock clicked into place and Kisa slid her copy of the key back under the door for Richie to find.

“I’ll miss you too chica. Remember, I’m just a phone call away.” One more hug was shared between the two before Kisa disappeared down the hallway, her suitcase trailing behind her like a lost puppy with a new owner.

Kate watched her board the elevator before digging her key out of her purse and letting herself in to her apartment. Everything was dark and quiet, just how she liked it. Flicking on the light she locked the deadbolt and latched the chain before tossing her shawl into her bedroom, watching as it landed on her dresser, and going into the kitchen and fixing herself a cup of hot chocolate. Her body was starting to shake as the gravity of the night started to catch up to her. She had been held at gunpoint and questioned by the police! Not to mention her attitude at the police station. How could she have acted like that? What had gotten into her?

Her breaths were coming in short, sharp gasps, her lungs felt like they were on fire. Running into her bedroom, Kate ripped open the drawer on her bedside table and pulled out her bottle of pills. Grabbing two, she went back into the kitchen and hastily swallowed the pills with a sip of hot chocolate. She held the cup tight in her hands, turned so her back was against the wall and slid down slowly until she was sitting on the floor. The cool wallpaper against her back helped to keep her grounded even as the worry and panic began to consume her reality. Setting the cup on the ground about a foot away from where she sat, Kate placed her hands against her chest. Her heart felt like she had just got done running a marathon and the rush was making her weak and dizzy. After so many years of having these attacks, Kate knew what was coming next and was prepared for the chills that caused her skin to break out into goosebumps.

All she had to do was make it through a few more minutes, an hour at the most, and the pills would kick in. She closed her eyes and let the tears seep out, not bothering to wipe them away as the fell. Because of her actions, a family has been torn apart. If she had just kept her mouth shut none of this would have happened.

Through all of her thoughts, her mind kept going back to one key phrase, ‘This is all your fault.’ It wasn’t the first time someone had said it to her and it probably wouldn’t be the last. “Ow!” Kate cried as a pain shot through her chest. Five years and her attacks had never been this bad before. Crawling over to her couch, Kate sat on her knees in front of it and set her clasped hands on the cushions. “Lord in heaven, please help. Please take the pain away, please help to see me through this attack. I’m scared. Please, please help me.” She sobbed as the pain grew worse and worse, resting her forehead on her hands.

The minutes ticked by like hours but slowly the pain started to fade leaving Kate groggy but glad that it was over. Pushing herself up from the ground, Kate stood taking a moment to look at where she had been resting her head. The blue fabric was dark where her tears had fallen but there was something else there too. She reached out to touch the wet spot but stopped when she saw the back of her hand. Blood. Her hands, both of them were covered in blood. Bringing them to her face, Kate wiped at the wetness underneath her nose, stifling a gasp when her fingers came away red.

With her attack under control, Kate first cleaned herself up then scrubbed at the spot on her couch praying that it didn’t stain. Luckily, as an EMT, she had a few secrets that helped with cleaning up bloodstains and after fifteen minutes of scrubbing, the spot was gone and the couch looked good as new.

It was now closer to five, Kate had been up for nearly twenty hours. Too tired to bother with a shower, Kate stripped off her dress and fell right into bed wearing nothing but her nude bra and underwear. She would worry about cleaning herself up and getting dressed tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted to rest her eyes and not wake up until her internal alarm clock sounded.

Loud voices woke her up hours later. The clock on her bedside table read 6. Looking out her window, Kate couldn’t tell if it was 6 am or 6 pm. The voices started up again drawing her attention. Kate stumbled from her bed, shrugged on a large t-shirt to cover her underwear, and headed out to her front door to look out the peep hole. Through the small glass orb, Kate could see Richie standing in the hallway with a cell phone pressed to his ear. “Kisa, it’s just for a few days. He’ll get back on his feet and be gone. Come on, come home.” He plead.

She must have said something that he didn’t like because the next thing Kate knew, his cell phone was being hurled down the hallway where it landed with a loud crack, the screen no doubt shattered from the impact. “Richie?” Kate undid the lock and stepped out into the hallway.

“What Kate?” He sounded tired and ready to snap at any given moment.

“Are you alright? I saw you throw your phone.” She wanted to step forward and put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture but her mind kept replaying how he had violently thrown the phone only moments earlier. Maybe it would be best if she kept her distance, just this once.

 

Richie straightened himself up and turned his impossibly blue eyes on her. “No, I am not alright. As long as Seth is here, Kisa won’t come back. But he needs help and I can’t turn my back on my brother, not when he is like this.” Richie randomly waved his hands in the air, not elaborating.

 

Kate’s breath caught in her throat. “Seth is here?”

 

“Did you miss me, Princess?” For all the time she had been in the hallway with Richie, she had never looked at his doorway, the doorway that Seth was currently standing in, his shoulder leaning casually against the door frame.

Trying not to make it too obvious that she was nervous, Kate put on her best saccharine smile one that she had seen Kisa use numerous times, and turned to fully face him. “Like a heart attack.”

Her answer must have amused him because his lips quirked up in a small partial smile. “I knew I liked you.” Seth pointed at her before turning to face his brother. “So, when’s the snake bitch coming home?”

Kate couldn’t believe that Seth was talking about Kisa that way! No wonder they didn’t get along. “While you’re here, she’s not.” He didn’t even defend her! Kate was upset but slowly starting to understand why Kisa hated Seth so much.

“You really shouldn’t talk about her like that. One, she is not here to defend herself and two, she is the mother of your nephew.” She spun on Richie, pointing an accusing finger at him. “And you! How could you let him talk about her like that?”

Before Richie could respond, Seth forced his way in between them his eyes alight with a new fire, one that sent shivers of fear through Kate’s spine. “Go home little girl, this doesn’t concern you.”  He grabbed Richie’s shoulder and drug him into Richie’s apartment slamming the door behind them.

Not for the first time, Kate didn’t know what to do or how to react. No one had ever spoken to her like that before. Going back into her apartment and locking the door, Kate sent off a quick text to Kisa before settling down onto her couch with a soda and bag of chips to watch the evening news.

Her phone lit up a moment later with Kisa’s response.

_Seth is a dick_. Kate had written.

**_Welcome to my world_**. Was all that Kisa had replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time: I'll be writing a new chapter and thinking 'Wow, this is a great chapter I'm doing an awesome job.' You know, the usual pep talk. Then I'll publish the chapter and go read another fic and be like, "This fic is amazing, my work is crap compared to it." So I just wanted to say thank you to all the amazing writers who inspire me to try to be better,
> 
> WARNING: This chapter does contain a car accident and death.

Days turned into weeks and soon enough a month had passed since that fateful night that Kate had first met Seth Gecko. True to his word, Richie had only let Seth stay until his older brother could get back on his feet and be a self-sufficient citizen. Seven days, it had taken for Seth to get his shit together and figure everything out. During those seven days, Kate had been woken up frequently by the sound of Richie on his cell phone asking Kisa to come back. The only respite Kate got from the loud phone calls,  that for some reason Richie always held in the hall, was when she was on her 48-hour shift and was able to catch a nap between calls. On day seven Seth was gone and by day nine Richie had convinced Kisa to come back. Their reunion had been a noisy affair, their voices risen in anger and after a few hours the anger melting away into an even noisier passion.

Now it was like nothing had ever changed and Seth Gecko had never come into their lives. Richie and Kisa were once more the couple blindingly in love and Kate fell back into the same pattern of going to work and coming home to an empty apartment. Honestly, after what had happened the last time she went on a date, Kate was fine with never going out ever again.

Kate adjusted her shirt, making sure all but the top two buttons were securely fastened and that the plain white t-shirt that she wore was peeking out from underneath. The navy-blue pants were tight at her hips but loose in the legs giving her room to move around. She ran a brush through her hair before tying it up into a neat ponytail. Makeup, while it would be nice to wear, wouldn’t last the next 48 hours and Kate didn’t want to be caught worrying about whether or not her eyeliner had smeared. Thankfully she had been blessed with a fair and even complexion that rarely ever developed blemishes. Giving herself one last once over in the mirror, Kate nodded her approval and left her bedroom, ready to head into work for her next shift.

As she locked the door behind her, Kate heard the door next to her opening. “Kisa!” She smiled, hugging her friend once she was sure that the door had locked. “You look amazing.” Kate gently rubbed Kisa’s belly, excited that BG was finally starting to kick more often.

“I look like a cow, but thank you.” Kate waited for Kisa to lock her door before the two headed down to the elevator together. “I am ready to give birth, the next two months can’t pass by soon enough.” Despite what Kisa said, she was actually showing very little even though she was already almost seven months along. She was one of the lucky ones who didn’t start showing until the very end and only picked up extra weight in their breasts. It probably had something to do with her brutal workout routine. Once upon a time Kisa had convinced Kate to join her at the gym and, honest to God, Kate had barely been able to walk the next day.

“So where are you off to this morning?” Kate asked even though she knew the chances of her getting a straight answer were very slim.

Kisa looked at Kate, her mocha eyes with the hint of hazel shining in the sun as they stepped out of the building. “Richie needs me to run an errand for him.”

“Well you have fun and be careful.” Part of Kate wondered if Richie’s errand was similar to what Seth did. Surely not, Kate thought to herself as she unlocked her car and got in. “See you in a few days.” She waved.

“Stay safe, Kate.” Kisa smiled, partially concerned about her little friend. Even though Kate was an EMT and not a cop, Kisa still worried about her safety. Who knows when a crazed patient could flip out and hurt her.

At the station, Kate clocked in and set to work getting organized for the next 48 hours. Most people felt work was a chore, but not Kate. She loved her job. Helping people had always been something she had been interested in and now it was her life.

The first day of her rotation, there were very few calls. In fact, the first one didn’t even come in until 2 in the afternoon. The crew loaded into the ambulance and raced down the streets to the residential address. “What’s the call?” Kate hollered over the sound of the sirens.

A few of the men blushed. “Patient is a 27 year old male who got his hardware stuck in a vacuum.”

Kate cocked her head to the side in confusion. “Hardware? Like his computer hardware? We don’t deal with those kind of calls.”

The guys shared a look, none of them wanting to explain. “His penis. The guy got his penis stuck in the hose of a vacuum sweeper.” Jennifer Simmons called out, not believing that the men were being so shy. Finally understanding, Kate blushed a million shades of red.

“Oh…. What’s the procedure for that?” It was a problem she had never encountered before but the chances were that it wouldn’t be the last time that she encountered such an issue.

The guys started to explain what they would do and Kate listened with rapt attention. The situation was handled to the best of their ability and the man was left with strict instructions to never do…whatever he was doing… ever again.

The ride back to the station started off tense. Everyone had a hard time looking at each other after what they had dealt with. It was only when Simmons had broken into little giggles that the moment was broken and everyone else was able to laugh about what they had just seen.

“Guys! We got another call, it’s a bad one so be prepared.” The driver yelled back to them through the small window that looked into the cab of the ambulance. The light air that had fallen over them was grew suddenly sullen.

“What do we got?”

“Head on collision.”

“Fuck.” Simmons muttered, knowing they were probably going into a situation with casualties. The drive was over faster than any of them would have liked and the second the ambulance screeched to a halt they were jumping out of the back with their kits ready to tend to the wounded.

Kate stepped out onto the ground and froze. The scene was so familiar. A small red sedan was crumpled into the grill of a large truck, the driver was kneeling on the ground with his head in his hands. Already Jennifer and Matt, another EMT from the crew, were covering a body on the ground with a stark white sheet.

Almost as if in a dream, Kate walked toward the red car and the boy who was trapped inside. Her hand tried the door handle but it wouldn’t budge. “We need the jaws!” She screamed, her eyes scanning the car for another way of getting in.

“Kate!” Matt pushed the shattered front window, widening the hole that the passenger had made when she was ejected from the vehicle. “You’re the only one who is small enough.” Grabbing his hand, Kate crawled on what was left of the hood and climbed into the car grabbing her med kit as it was thrust in behind her.

“Hey, hey buddy.” Kate forced a smile as she tried to gently shake the boy into awareness. His eyes flickered and Kate took that as a good sign. “My name is Kate, what’s yours?” She took his hand into her own and visually examined him. It was only thanks to years of training that she didn’t gasp when she saw the metal pinning his legs down and the cut in his side. “What’s the status of those jaws?” Kate yelled as she began to treat the boy.

Outside she could hear voices shouting back and forth. “10 minutes, Kate.” Matt called, watching her every move in case she needed anything.

“Are you an angel?” The sound of his small voice startled her.

Looking down at the boy, Kate saw his wide brown eyes cracked open enough to take her in. “Sorry buddy, I’m just another ordinary human.”

He looked at her again like she was the biggest liar he had ever seen. “Are you sure? You have a light around you and pretty white wings.” His voice gurgled causing Kate to look up. Blood was seeping out of his mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“No!” Kate yelled, feeling for a pulse and getting nothing. “No!” She screamed again starting CPR but at the same time trying to be careful with his injuries. The metal by her head crunched, the jaws of life had arrived and were working on opening the car as fast as they could. “Please, please Scott!” Kate cried, tears falling down her face as she tried everything she could to get him back.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her out of the now open top of the car. “Kate, Kate stop!” The voice commanded when she fought against his strong hold to get back to the little boy. She could save him! She knew she could! If only they would let her go! “Kate!” The voice yelled, the arms spinning her around so she was face to face with Jeff, one of the more veteran EMT’s on the squad. “He’s gone Kate, there is nothing we can do.” He gave her a minute to calm down, “Go back to the bus. We’ll load up the guy who was driving the truck and take him to the hospital.” She nodded, knowing better than to question a superior. Inside the ambulance, Kate held her head in her hands and tried to steady her breathing.

The man who had been driving the truck was loaded into the ambulance on the stretcher and they were off to the hospital where he would be treated for severe lacerations and a possible broken arm and leg.

“Ten minutes, stretch and regroup.” Jeff stated after they had wheeled the patient into the hospital and returned the stretcher to the ambulance. The others meandered away, all of them processing the three deaths they had just dealt with in different ways. “Kate, a word.” He didn’t look at her, instead choosing to look at the ground as he figures out what to say.

“Yes, chief?” Her heart hammered in her chest, subtly Kate wiped the skin under her nose to make sure that she didn’t have another nose bleed.

When he finally met her eyes, Kate knew that this wouldn’t be good. “Kate, I’m relieving you of duty. Go back to the station, get your things, and go home. I don’t want to see you back at work for at least ten days and before that I want you to undergo a psych eval to make sure you are fit for duty.”

“But chief!” Kate tried to protest but he raised a hand to stop her.

“I know your past, Kate. Today, at that accident, you weren’t here, you were back there. Take the time. I’ll see you in ten days.” The chief walked off leaving Kate by herself.

No one said anything to her on the ride back to the station, just gave her pitying glances. Inside a few people talked to her, telling her they would miss her and would see her when she came back. Kate just nodded and tried to force a smile. Things were spiraling out of her control, she was spiraling.

The car ride home was a blur. Part of her knew that she should thank God that she hadn’t caused an accident with how distracted she had been. In her apartment, she locked the door and started putting all of her stuff away. Her shirt was covered in blood… the little boy’s blood. She wanted to vomit, she wanted to cry, she wanted… she wasn’t quite sure what she wanted. Ripping the shirt from her body, Kate threw it into the trash and put her heads in her hands on the counter top. The tears fell and she couldn’t stop them.

Never, she had never not been able to do her job before. In all of her three years as an EMT, this had never happened before. Reaching for a paper towel to use as a tissue, Kate’s hand knocked over a box of cereal. “That’s weird. I thought I put this up.” She grabbed the box and looked from where it had sat to where it should have been. On top of that, there was a bowl in the kitchen sink. Normally she wouldn’t question this but Kate never left dishes in the sink when she went on her 48-hour shift. She sat the box back down and carefully crept over to the entertainment center where the gun was kept.

Clicking the safety off, Kate held it pointed down at the ground and began to do a full sweep of the apartment. No one. There was absolutely no one there. She wanted to hit herself in the head, her bad day had driven her to paranoia. “Get a grip, Fuller.” She muttered heading back to the living room to replace the gun where she kept it hidden.

That’s when the doorknob jiggled, keys jingling as they unlocked her deadbolted door. Taking a deep breath, Kate aimed the gun at the door and waited to see who would come through.

“I’m just saying, if she really cared she wouldn’t put those kinds of demands on you.” Seth said as he walked into the apartment, Richie following close behind.

The younger brother froze, slowly raising his hands. ”Richard, what the fuck?” Seth asked turning from his brother’s odd behavior to what he was staring at.

“Princess.” Seth carefully followed his brother’s lead and lifted his hands into the air. “What are you doing here?”

Really? Kate thought to herself, not taking her aim off of them. “I could ask you the same question.”

“Just visiting an old friend, right brother.” Seth looked to Richie, waiting for him to agree.

“From the looks of it, you have been visiting for a while. How long have you been staying in my apartment?” Chances were, it wasn’t a one time thing and now that she thought about it, Kate should have noticed that something was off a long time ago. Suddenly the little things started to make sense, the misplaced food, the dishes in the wrong cabinet, the rate that she was going through milk.

Seth smirked, never one to give up his hand before it was played. “About three weeks.”

Kate lifted one hand from the gun and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “You’ve been living here for three weeks! Does Kisa know?”

“No, and I would like it to stay that way.” Richie chimed in, his hands slowly lowering so he could shut the door behind him.

“You shouldn’t lie to her. She’s a good person.”

“Seth needed help and she wouldn’t have let me help him. She would have left and stayed gone. I can’t have that, Kate.” She didn’t like the way his eyes darkened or how they lowered so he was looking at her over the top of his horn rimmed glasses.

Something bumped her arm and the gun went flying into the air and right into Seth’s open palms. “Thanks princess.” He examined the gun then reset the safety and put it back into the entertainment center. “Now, how about we talk about this like civilized human beings?”

“Are you sure you can manage that?” Kate seethed, not liking how they had distracted and disarmed her.

Seth sat back on the sofa, his arms behind his head. “I can manage just fine. What about you?”

“Why here?!”

“I had nowhere else to go and your place is close to Richie.” He shrugged, the flame tattoos on his arms dancing with the motion.

Kate shook her head, suddenly feeling lightheaded. “You can’t just live in a person’s home without their permission! Especially when that person is someone you’ve held hostage!”

Seth shook his head. “You’re overexaggerating. I didn’t hold you hostage, I merely took you for a little moonlight stroll.”

“Tell that to the cops! I’m now in the system because of you, you….squatter!!” Kate knew that she should probably keep her voice down but her racing heart, not her brain, was driving her emotions. “Ahh!” She cried out when a piercing pain shot through her heart, the sensation sending her forward to  hold onto the recliner so she didn’t fall to the ground.

“Kate?” Richie stepped forward, his hand stretched out as if to help her. ”Kate, what’s wrong?”

“Shut up and get out.” Her voice was little more than a harsh whisper since her lungs were refusing to cooperate. “I can’t breathe.” Helpless, Kate felt the tears start up again and if the dampness on her upper lip was any indication, her nose was bleeding again.

Richie and Seth shoved everything out of their way to get to her. They may be thieves but they did have hearts. “What’s wrong?” Seth grabbed her chin and made her look up at him, taking in her bloodshot green eyes.

“I can’t breathe.” She whispered again, forgetting for a minute that Seth had been illegally living in her home.

Grabbing her around the waist, Seth turn her so her back was flush against his chest and slowly sank to the ground with her cradled in his arms. “It’s alright, I’ve got you.” He spread his legs out on either side of hers, his hands firmly tangling with hers. He pulled her hands into an x over her chest, one hand on each shoulder. “Can you feel me breathing?” No response. “Kate, I need you to nod if you can feel me breathing.” After a moment, her chin dipped in acknowledgement. “Ok, I want you to breathe with me. In…” He took a deep breath in, holding her tight against his chest so she could feel it. “Now out.” He exhaled, relieved that she was following his directions. They repeated the process a few more times until her breaths had evened out and the tears had all but stopped. “How are we feeling, princess?” He asked letting go of her arms and shaking his to relieve them of the tingling numbness that had taken over.

“Better. Thanks.” When she turned to look at him, the anger was gone and in its place was gratitude. “Why didn’t you just ask?”

“What?” He scooted back and stood up, offering her a hand to help her up.

“Why didn’t you just ask if you could stay here?”

“Would you have said yes?” He pulled her to her feet and took a step back when he realized how close they were standing to each other.

Kate laughed, and Seth didn’t hate the sound. “Probably not. But I would now. Seth, would you like to stay here while you get on your feet? You can have the spare bedroom.”

“How do you know you can trust me?”

“I don’t, but I trust Richie.” Kate looked over at the bespectacled brother then shrugged, “Well I used to trust him. But you’ve never hurt me and after what you just did, I feel indebted.”

“Ok then. One condition.” Kate raised her eyebrows waiting to see what he would say. “I want the main bedroom. The spare shares a wall with Richie and Kisa’s bedroom and while I am happy that my little brother has a healthy sex life, I would rather not hear it every single night. Sometimes twice a night.” Seth glared at his brother.

“What can I say, Kisa’s in the always wants to have sex phase of the pregnancy.” Richie shrugged with a smile.

Kate held up a hand to stop him. “TMI, Richie. TMI. And no, your condition is denied.”

Seth mock sighed, “Fine. I agree to your terms.”

“Then we have a deal.” Kate held out her delicate hand and Seth shook it, not sure about just what he was getting himself into.


	6. Chapter 6

“Here.” Richie handed Kate a wad of wet paper towels after he and Seth had made sure that she was settled on the sofa. She looked at him with a curious expression. “For your nose.” Blushing, Kate nodded and began to wipe the blood from her face. This one hadn’t been as bad as the last, the blood had only made it as far as her chin before it had slowed to a trickle and ultimately stopped.

“Thank you.”

Gently he pushed at her shoulder until she moved over enough that he could sit beside her, one long arm stretched along the back of the couch and the other resting on his restless knee. “Listen, Kate… We can’t tell Kisa that Seth is here. She would know I was involved and she would flip.”

With the blood gone from her face, Kate now focused her attention on Richie, giving Seth only a cursory glance. “Richie, I don’t want to lie.”

The hand on his knee moved to carefully grasp her wrist, turning it so he could lace his fingers with hers. “Please, Kate. I can’t lose her again. If she knows Seth is here, less than twenty feet from where she sleeps, she will get mad and leave again.” He paused before going in for the kill. “You’re an EMT, you know what stress and shock do to pregnant women. If she finds out, it could hurt the baby.”

“Delivering at seven months, while not ideal, is not something that is uncommon now-a-days. Hospitals are well equipped to handle premature births.” She responded without thinking, her medical training kicking in.

“But would you be willing to take that risk? To risk the life of an innocent unborn child.” Richie pushed.

Kate looked to her feet, knowing that he had her. “No. No, I wouldn’t.” Sighing, she brought her gaze back up to meet his. “Fine. I won’t tell her. Not yet, at least.”

Richie let go of her hand and cupped her face, kissing her forehead like a loving father would his daughter. “Thank you, Katie.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Looking down at his watch, Richie stood up and headed toward the door. “Speaking of Kisa, she should be home soon so I’m just going to go.”

“Richie-!” Seth sat up straighter, looking at his brother a little worriedly.

“We’ll finish our discussion tomorrow. Later brother.” With a cheeky smile and a wave, Richie was out the door leaving Seth and Kate alone.

Without the youngest Gecko, the tension in the air thickened. Both of Seth and Kate sat looking at each other, neither one sure of where to go from here. “I guess we had better establish some ground rules. First of all, please clean up after yourself. I’m not your maid. Second, I will ask that when you are able that you contribute to the rent.” Kate took a deep breath knowing that what she said next would change everything. “Third, you have to give up your venom.”

Seth cocked his head to the side and raised a curious eyebrow. “What?”

“I’m not stupid. I know the signs. So what is your choice of venom? It can’t be meth or cocaine because there are track marks on your arms. Heroin? My money is on heroin.”

“How do you know it’s drugs and not a medication prescribed by a doctor that I’ve been injecting into my veins?” He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

His response made her laugh. “I don’t care how high of a pain tolerance a person has, when they get stitches in their eyebrow area, they do more than occasionally wince. Also, you were shot in the torso three times and managed to get up and walk out of the apartment and were back to robbing establishments the next day. Whatever you are on must be strong. Finally, injecting directly into your veins is dangerous. I don’t think I have ever heard of a doctor prescribing a medicine that could possibly result in an air bubble that would stop your heart. Now please, tell me again that you aren’t on drugs. Proving people wrong is one of my lesser known favorite hobbies.”

Seth nodded. “You’re good.”

“I’m an EMT, it’s my job to be good. So…am I right, is it heroin?” As soon as she could identify the problem, she could go about fixing it.

Rubbing a hand over his suddenly tired looking face, Seth nodded. “Yeah.”

“Does Richie know?”

The look he gave her sent chills down her spine. “No, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell him.”

“You two are asking me to lie and omit the truth a lot. That’s not how I operate.”

“So what, you’re going to rat me out to little brother? What fucking good will that do?” Seth stood up and started to pace.

Kate got up from the couch and stood in his path forcing him to stop and look at her. “Maybe he can help. I will not have that venom, that poison, in my home. It’s either quit or you can’t live here.”

“Fine.” Seth threw his hands into the air, getting more into her personal space than she liked. “I’ll quit.”

Kate rolled her eyes, fixing her green stare on him. For a moment, Seth wanted to shrink back from that stare. It was the look of someone who was determined, someone who wouldn’t give up until they got their way. Seth was very accustomed to that look, he saw it when he looked in the mirror every day. “Why don’t I believe you?” She asked, tilting her head to the side and examining him like she would a patient whose injuries needed analysis.

Seth laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Probably because you’re smart.”

Centimeters separated them but Kate could see that emotionally, he might as well have been an ocean away. “Why are you so scared of being sober?”

Seth scoffed, turning away before turning back and waving his hand at her in a dismissive gesture. “I’m not scared.” The very idea that he was scared was insulting to his manhood.

“Then what is keeping you from stopping? It’s not healthy. Don’t you care whether you live or die? Richie would be crushed if something were to happen to you.”

“Richie would be fine. He has the snake bitch.” Seth sat back down, once more refusing to meet her eyes.

“Ok, you have got to quit calling her that.” Kate stopped him, not liking how he was talking about her friend. “Wait-“ She sat down opposite him and looked at him, trying to meet his eyes. “Are you jealous?”

“Of that bitch? Fuck no.” Pausing, Seth internally debated how much to tell her. On the one hand, he didn’t know her. On the other, she had been interviewed by the cops and had lied for him. Could he trust her? “If you must know, I can’t take the withdraws. They’re a bitch.” He decided on telling a half truth to pacify her piqued interest.

Kate smiled and got up sitting down next to him. “I’ll help you get through them. We can do this together.”

“Why are you so hellbent on helping me get sober?” The words came out before he could stop them, the sarcastic bite in his tone making her wince.

“Helping people is what I do. Besides, you helped me through my anxiety attack. The least I can do is help you. We’ll lean on each other, you help me stay ground and I’ll help you stay sober.” Absentmindedly she picked up his hand and started to trace the lines on his palm. “What do you say? Partners?” She looked up at him through her lashes hopefully.

“Fine.” Seth shook her hand, sealing the deal. “Partners. So… that was an anxiety attack?” He asked wanting to change the subject.

Kate nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been having them on and off for about five years now. Only, recently, they’ve started to get worse. I really appreciate you helping me, that’s the first time I didn’t need my meds to calm down. How did you know what to do?”

His chuckle was deep and unexpected causing Kate to jump. “Before the heroin, I took a long walk in your shoes. When I was in prison, the therapist helped me by giving me some tools to use if I ever had an attack.”

Kate gulped. “You were in prison?”

“Yeah, five years for burglary. I tried to steal 10 mil in diamonds from a big wig but got caught when my boxman flaked. Is my past going to be a problem?”

Kate shook her head no. “It’s not my place to judge. What’s passed is past. I’m sure you’re a lovely person when you aren’t strung out on heroin and robbing restaurants.”

Her reaction made him laugh. “You’re a very unique person, Kate.”

“Thank you.” They shared a smile, both looking into the other’s eyes for a very long moment. “Umm. I’m just going to head in to bed. It’s been a long day.” Kate stood, wiping her hands on the legs of her pants to rid them of imaginary sweat. “The guest room is already ready for you. I always keep it prepared in case of unexpected visitors.”

“I know. I’ve been staying in it for three weeks.”

“Well then… Goodnight Seth.”

“Goodnight Kate.” He watched her walk down the hall and disappear into her bedroom. He had just stood up to make a quick snack when she peeked her head out of her door.

“No heroin. Detox starts now! If you need anything, let me know.”

Seth waved. “Will do. Good night.” Shaking his head, Seth started to wonder if maybe this arrangement was more than he had bargained for.

 

 

When Kate woke up, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. For the first time in a long time she had slept relatively peacefully, the nightmares nowhere near as bad as they usually were. “Seth?” She peeked into the guestroom to see if he wanted breakfast. The sight she was met with made her sad. He lay on the bed shivering despite being wrapped in blankets and his skin was ashy pale, a complete 180 from the tan shade it had held the night before. At least he was trying to get sober.

Deciding to leave him be, Kate went about her normal morning routine of making breakfast, cleaning up her mess, then showering and getting dressed for the day. While her day had started out on a good note, Kate couldn’t help but think of Seth and the torture she was currently putting him through. It’s in his best interest and it’s for the best both ran through her mind over and over. Still, she couldn’t help but think that there was something she had to be able to do to help him.

Leaving a note on the kitchen counter, Kate grabbed her keys and left. There was something she could do to help.

The hospital was bustling with activity when Kate arrived. It was weird being there for a non-work related reason. No one was shouting at her for a poor iv job, no one was commanding her to do this or that. It was kind of…nice. The elevator stopped on the third floor and Kate stepped out, knowing her way by heart.

“Dr. Tanner?” Kate asked when she saw the familiar head of blonde hair attached to a man with his back to her. “Can I have a word?”

He turned around, his smile widening until it almost resembled something that would appear in a batman versus the joker movie. “Hey there pretty thing. What can I help you with?” He set down the file he was holding and focused his attention solely on her.

“Can we talk? In private?”

He nodded and led her down the hall to his office. “I always knew you wanted me.” He grinned, reaching out to grab her around the waist.

“No.” She smacked his hands away and put a good amount of distance in between them. “I need your help. A friend of mine has come to me and admitted being addicted to heroin. I was hoping that I could get some meds for them to help with the withdraw effects?”

“Sure. I can write up a prescription and you can have it filled within the hour. What’s the patients name?” He started typing on the computer, ready to send the order to the local pharmacy.

Kate jumped forward to grab his wrist before he could hit send. ”I was hoping this could be off the record.”

Dr. Tanner stood up, his smile widening. “Well…. I’m sure we can make some kind of arrangement. This is a pretty steep request, Kate. What will you give me if I just… hand over these pills?”

“What’s your price?”

“A date. You and me. That’s my price.”

Aiden Tanner was never and would never be Kate’s first choice of date. In fact, if he were the last person on earth and it was up to him and her to repopulate the planet, she would rather…not. However, visions of Seth kept jumping to the forefront of her mind. He was in hell right now and would be for a while. A small date with Aiden Tanner would be worth it to offer him some small relief. “Fine. One date.”

“I’ll be right back.” He disappeared out the door, making sure it shut behind him. Kate sat down in the office chair and wondered just what she had done. “Here you go. Tell your ‘friend’ to take one when the withdraw symptoms start.” He handed her an unmarked bottle filled to the top with large white pills.

“Thank you, Dr. Tanner.” She shoved the pills deep into her purse, making sure they were near the bottom.

“I’ll be in touch about our date.” Nodding once, Kate left the room and headed back to the apartment.

“Seth!” She called as she entered the apartment, excited to show him the medicine. “I got you a present!” He wasn’t in the living room or kitchen so Kate figured that she would check the spare room just in case he was still sleeping. If not, he must have gone out. He was still there, a large lump under an even larger pile of blankets. “Seth.” She shook his shoulder but got no response. “Seth!” She shook him harder.

The force of her shakes knocked him onto his back and Kate had to stifle a gasp. “You bastard.” She rarely cussed but this was a special occasion. On his arm was a pinprick of blood, fresh blood. He had shot up again. In an instant her good mood vanished. Not being a heartless bitch, Kate propped him on his side so he wouldn’t drown in his own vomit.

For hours she stewed in her anger and disappointment, taking her emotions out on the minimal filth in her living space. By the time Seth stumbled out of the bedroom in the early afternoon, the whole apartment smelled lemon-y fresh and almost every surface sparkled. “Hey Kate.” He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands trying to clear out the fog that the heroin always left him in.

“Here.” Kate tossed the bottle at him, not caring that it hit him on the face and fell to the floor.

“What’s this?” He picked up the unmarked bottle and examined the contents.

“Medicine to help with your withdraw symptoms. But I guess you don’t have any, do you?”

“Listen Kate, you don’t understand.”

“Whatever, Seth. Don’t try and lie this away. I’m done, I want you out.” She grabbed her purse and keys. “I’m going to the store, I will be gone for about two hours. Please be gone by the time I get back.” Not waiting for a response, Kate left slamming the door behind her.

Seth sat, torn between looking at the bottle of pills and the door. What had he done?


	7. Chapter 7

Kate didn’t know if she was madder at Seth or herself. Every aisle of the supermarket that she marched through brought a new light to her reasoning. Was it fair to be mad at him for going back on his word? One part of her wanted to say yes. He went less than 12 hours before he had to have another hit, the idea that his resolve was so weak was very disheartening. On the other hand, he was addicted and withdraw was a terrible process. She had never been through it herself but she had seen the effects in patients that she’s treated. And he did warn her not to trust him. Yet she had gone against every instinct that she had and chosen to blindly have faith in him. She didn’t know him, she had nothing to base that trust on, so why was this eating at her so badly? What was worse, her parents had taught her to forgive and to help others. By kicking him out she was going back on every value and belief they had ever instilled in her.

By the time she had finished selecting her items and checked out, Kate had come up with reasons for both sides of the argument. Maybe she had been too harsh, but he had agreed and surely he was a person who knew his own limits. Well, it was no matter now. When she got home Seth would be gone and she would be alone once more. Part of her had been excited at the prospect of having a roommate, even if he was a criminal who had at one point held her hostage.

Unlocking her apartment door, Kate shuffled inside kicking the door shut behind her. On her way to set the grocery bags down on the counter, Kate tripped nearly falling and spilling everything she held all over the ground. Looking down she saw a black sneaker, a man’s black sneaker. “Seth.” She bit her lip and shook her head, doing her best to harbor in her anger. If he thought that he could leave a shoe and come back to get it later, using it as some sort of in, then he was wrong. She had half a mind to toss the damn thing out the window but her OCD wouldn’t let her rest until the poor thing found its match.

“Here, let me help.” His voice startled her making her drop the bags so she could bring her hands up to defend herself. “Woah there Princess.” Seth chuckled, barely managing to catch the bags before they hit the ground.

It took a minute for Kate to process what she was seeing. Seth Gecko was holding her grocery bags, unpacking what was inside, and putting the products away. “Why are you here? I told you to get out.” She finally spoke.

Seth looked at her but kept working at putting the groceries away. “I- uh… I owe you an apology.”

“Really?” Kate crossed her arms over her chest and fixed him with a glare that could melt metal.

“I don’t apologize often so shut up and let me speak.” It amazed Kate how well he knew her kitchen. Then again, he had been living there for three weeks before he had been officially invited. “I had a moment of weakness and I shot up. I would say I’m sorry but I’m not. It felt great to get away from reality for a little bit. But, I promise that it was the last time. As a show of good faith, here.” He stepped forward, pulling a black pouch from his back pocket and holding it out for her to take.

“What is this?” She held the item in her hands, turning it over and over.

“That’s my kit. Everything I need to shoot up is in that little pouch. I’m giving it to you, as a token of good faith.” He nodded at the kit and looked at her, feeling oddly vulnerable.

Kate was at a loss. Just when she had convinced herself that kicking Seth out was the right thing to do, he had to go and do something like this. “There isn’t another one? A second kit anywhere?”

Seth shook his head. “No. That’s the only one.”

“Why? I mean, I appreciate the gesture, but why?” Confusion settled over her like a thick winter blanket and, for some reason, Kate felt that it was something she should get used to when dealing with Seth Gecko.

“You’re going to think I’m crazy.” He finished putting the groceries away and lifted himself so he was sitting on the kitchen counter.

Kate inwardly cringed. “That’s not sanitary.” She muttered.

Ignoring her comment, Seth looked everywhere but at her as he gathered his thoughts. “When Richie and I work together, we’re like a well-oiled machine. When we work separately, bad shit tends to happen. I need to be near my brother because we are better together.”

Kate stepped forward, forcing Seth to look at her. “I get it. You’re a good brother, at least I hope you are. You sound like one. I’m rambling…” She shook her head to gather herself. “If you are serious about quitting, you can stay. Please don’t make me regret this.”

“Scouts honor, Princess.”

“Somehow I don’t think you were ever a scout.” Stepping away, Kate moved to gather the ingredients to make dinner. “Will you be here for supper?” He jumped from the counter and Kate made an immediate note to clean the surface with a bleach wipe before she actually started cooking.

“Nah, Richie and I have some business to attend to.”

“What do you two do? I mean, I know you steal but what does Richie do? He’s never told me.” The pans were in the cabinet behind Seth so Kate nudged him out of the way, completely in her element in her own home.

Seth scratched the back of his head, “Richie owns a restaurant slash souvenir stand slash rest stop. You may have heard of it, Jackknife Jeds?”

“Yeah! I’ve heard their ribs are really great! Richie really owns it?” If the rave reviews of her coworkers were anything to go by, Jed’s was the place to go for the best down home cooking in the state of Texas.

“Yeah-“ He was interrupted by a knock on the door. “That’s him now. I’ll be back later.” He grabbed his jacket from the back of the recliner and came back over to stand in front of Kate. “Thank you.”

For a moment, Kate forgot why she had been mad at him in the first place. In his eyes was a sincerity that Kate hadn’t seen before, like he was genuinely grateful that she was allowing him to stay. “You’re welcome.” She felt her cheeks warm from the intensity and turned her attention to the ingredients on the counter. “See you later.”

“Don’t wait up.” And like that he was out the door, the only sign that he was ever there was the lonely black sneaker that lay still on the floor.

By the time Kate went to bed at 11, Seth still hadn’t come back. She would have been worried but for the fact that he was an adult capable of making adult choices. They weren’t always the best choices, for instance ‘hey, I’m going to rob this restaurant’ was a notoriously bad choice. However, he still had the capability and Kate had to have faith that he could take care of himself.

The second her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light. The dreams started out normal, they always did, but as usual they slowly devolved into pools of blood and never being able to save the person who was bleeding. This time it had been the boy from the day before. The person always changed but the dream stayed the same. One night it would be her mom, the next her dad. Sometimes it was Scott and her parents. The only thing that never changed was Kate waking up clutching at her neck, choking of the blood of the people she couldn’t save in her dream. Her hands shook as she uncapped the pill bottle that sat in the drawer of her bedside table. Dry swallowing two pills, Kate got up to get a drink and have a snack since the pills worked better with food. Once she had tried just taking the pills but had been woken up hours later with a stomach ache.

In the kitchen she filled a glass with milk and pulled a pack of premade chocolate chip cookies from the cabinet. “Can’t sleep?” She screamed when she heard the voice, nearly dropping her glass of milk. The lamp by the couch turned on, the light illuminating the figure of Seth Gecko.

“Seth! You sacred the bejeezus out of me!” She scolded, checking that her milk and cookies were both alright.

His chuckle cut through the silence like a knife. “Sorry princess. Couldn’t sleep?” He asked again.

This time, Kate felt calm enough to reply. “Yeah, another nightmare. What about you? Why are you out here when you have a perfectly good bed less than 15 feet away?” Picking up the package of cookies and her glass, Kate walked over and sat on the recliner facing Seth.

He held up his hand for her to see. At first she couldn’t figure out what he wanted her to look at but then she saw it. His hand was trembling, the shakes getting worse the longer she looked. “Withdraw. I took one of those pills you gave me and now I am waiting for it to kick in.”

Kate nudged the cookies across the coffee table toward him. “If your pills are anything like mine, you’ll want to take it with food.”

“Thanks.” He held up a cookie in a salute to her before taking a large bite. For a long while they sat in silence, both nibbling on cookies, until Seth grabbed her glass of milk and took a big sip.

“No.” She shook her head when he set it down back on her side of the table. “You keep it, I’ll just get another.”

Seth laughed. “You a germophobe?”

“A bit. It comes with the anxiety and ocd.” New glass full, Kate sat it on the coffee table and nudged the other cup so it was on Seth’s side.

“You know, sometimes I can hear you when you have your nightmares. What are they about?” Kate froze.

“Umm. Death, mostly. Lots of blood and I’m drowning in it. And no matter what I do, I can’t save anyone.” The memories made her eyes tear up, Kate hurried to hide her face so she could subtly wipe away her tears before Seth could see.

“I assume that since you have pills, you see a shrink?” Kate nodded. “For how long?”

“Five years. Dr. McGraw is wonderful. She’s really helped me.” Kate gushed, happy to sing the praises of Dakota McGraw.

Seth shook his head. “She’s a fucking quack. You should find someone else or learn to deal with this yourself, without medicine.” His honesty astounded her.

“What makes you say that?”

“You’ve been seeing her for five years and your attacks, from what you’ve told me, have only gotten worse. She’s not helping you, she’s stringing out your treatment so she can squeeze ever last dollar out of you and your insurance.”

“No, she wouldn’t do that.” Kate shook her head, not wanting to believe that what he was saying was true. But it did make a bit of sense, the tiny voice in the back of her head that she fought with on a daily basis reasoned.

Seth grabbed her hand and Kate was torn between pulling it away and holding on tighter. “All doctors want to make a profit, the best way to do that is to keep the patient coming back. Think about it, yesterday you calmed down by yourself and I didn’t hear you wake up from a nightmare, not once.” It was true, last night had been the best night’s sleep she had gotten in years.

“I didn’t do it by myself, you helped. But I really can’t see Dakota cheating me like you say she must be.” She squeezed his hand and let go, setting her tingling fingers on her lap.

Seth sat back, “You know best, princess. How are you feeling now?”

“Good. Better than before. How about you? How are the withdraw symptoms.”

He smiled. “Better.”

“Maybe this should be our thing. If you need help through a withdraw, you wake me up and if I have a nightmare I can wake you up. Together we can beat this.” She knew she sounded like a peppy Disney movie, but it was how Kate truly felt.

“Anytime you need me princess, you just call and I will be here.”

“Same.” The smile that stretched across her face made Seth want to do the same. “Um.. I think I’ll try to go back to bed. Goodnight Seth, sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight Kate.” He watched her as she walked back into her bedroom, wearing her matching flannel pajama set. All his life, Seth had never met someone like her. Someone who wore pajama sets and at cookies and milk for a late-night snack. Someone who trusted blindly regardless of things that had happened in the past. Someone who was just so inherently…good. There was no other word to describe her, Kate was pure and untarnished goodness. Slowly he rose from the couch, stretching his tight muscles before making his way to the spare room. When he crawled under the covers he fell asleep with two things on his mind. One was Kate and hoping that she was having good dreams and that her doctor wasn’t taking advantage of her genuine good nature. The second? ‘Man I hope Richie and Kisa sleep through the night.

In bed, Kate thought of Seth. He was a thief and a liar, but underneath that tough exterior, he was a kind and, dare she say it, sweet. Sure he had come into her life by unconventional means, but she was glad that he had. As she drifted off, she thought about what he had said. Maybe Dakota was taking advantage of her. But how to find out? Kate drifted off, planning on finding out the truth and just before unconsciousness fully claimed her, Seth slipped into her memories with his dark eyes and soft smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few days, Kate and Seth fell into a routine. He would come and go at odd hours and she would only leave the house when she absolutely had to or when she was visiting Kisa. It was oddly peaceful. Slowly Seth grew less and less dependent on the pills to help with his withdraw and in return he would help Kate through her anxiety attacks. It was to the point where Kate would actually classify him as a friend, as weird as that may sound. Sometimes the thought made her laugh. She was friends with the man who had held her hostage.

Friday rolled around and Kate was spending yet another one of her forced days off at home on the couch in a set of flannel pajamas. She still had six days before they would let her come back to work and even then she needed to get the all clear from her psychiatrist. Fuller House was playing on the tv and Kate was lounging on the couch eating ice cream from the carton. She was bored but nothing outside the walls of her home sounded interesting.

The sound of her phone ringing startled her, pressing pause Kate picked up the device and looked at the caller id. It was a number she didn’t recognize but it wasn’t a telemarketer because it was a local area code. Maybe it was Scott! It had been months since he had last spoken to her and her birthday was coming up. It had to be him. Excited, Kate pressed accept and pressed the phone to her ear. “Hello?” It was hard to disguise the eagerness in her voice.

“Hello Katie-cakes.” The voice definitely didn’t belong to her brother. “How’ve you been?” He had a thick southern draw wrapped in a deep voice that sent shivers, the bad kind of shivers, down her spine.

“Who is this?” Instead of the excitement that had been earlier present in her voice, now it was laced with fear. What kind of creeper had gotten ahold of her number?

His laugh came through the phone and echoed in her apartment. “Just little ole me, Katie-cakes. Dr. Aiden Tanner.”

Kate was torn between breathing a sigh of relief and cringing. “Hello Dr. Tanner. What can I help you with?”

“Well, I’ve called to collect. You promised me a date for those pills.”

She had forgotten about that. “Yes, I did. When were you thinking?”

“Tonight, I’ll pick you up at 7.”

The idea of being alone in a car with him and not having a way to escape made Kate nervous, but she had promised and she wasn’t someone who went back on their word. “Do you have a pen, I’ll give you my address.”

“No need.” He purred. “I already have it.”

“Oh. Well then, I guess I will see you tonight.” She tried to make it sound like she was excited about the date but had trouble forcing the enthusiasm into her voice.

“See you then. Oh, Katie-“ He paused making sure she was still on the line.

“Yes?”

“Wear something short, I want to see those gorgeous legs of yours.” He hung up before she could respond leaving Kate feeling even more worried and nervous than before. Seth had better stay clean this time or so help her God she might just stab him with her favorite pair of stilettos.

Putting the lid back on the tub of ice cream, Kate returned it to the freezer and went into her bedroom to start figuring out what to wear. Tanner clearly wanted her to wear something short, and yes she did have a few of those options in her closet, but she wasn’t entirely comfortable about being so uncovered around him.

Her first thought was a pair of skinny jeans, but he had requested a skirt and if she made him mad, he could always find a way to report what she had done to the proper authorities and she could go to jail. She wouldn’t survive jail! Knowing her luck she would be someone’s bitch within the first hour.

Sliding the hangers containing pants and blouses to one side, Kate was left with her small collection of skirts and dresses. Somehow she doubted Tanner would appreciate her sweet summer dresses in pastels and white, the full skirts that swirled around her thighs as she walked a far cry from what he had requested. Ugh! She hated having to play by his rules. At least this would be the only date then she would be free from his clutches. She pushed those dresses to the side, leaving only the darker colors and shorter skirts.

After the elimination process, there were only three options left. A dark red skater dress that was more appropriate for a casual outing than a date. There was the royal blue peplum top with the attached royal blue pencil skirt that was more appropriate for church. And finally, the tiny little black dress that Kisa had made her buy ages ago. It had never been worn and still sported the tags. Looking at the price, Kate couldn’t believe how much she had paid for something that consisted of so little fabric. She pulled the hanger from the closet and looked at the dress, it was definitely something Aiden Tanner would approve of. It was just such a shame that the first time she wears it, it will be wasted on him. She had always dreamed that she would wear the little black dress for the man of her dreams, he would look her over and be speechless before telling her that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and how lucky he was that she had agreed to go out with him. Sighing, Kate lay the dress on the bed and smoothed out the wrinkles. That dream would just have to be saved for another dress.

It was just after three. If she hurried, she could take a shower and eat before it was time to start getting ready. If Aiden Tanner acted anywhere near as obnoxiously as he usually did, chances were Kate wouldn’t be hungry so it was best if she ate before he had the opportunity to ruin her appetite.

Even so, after taking a shower and washing her hair, Kate kept her afternoon meal light. It wouldn’t do to feel nauseous in the middle of a date. It would be even worse to throw up.

She felt torn. Part of her wanted to just throw on some makeup and get the event over with. Then there was the part that knew if she didn’t go all out then the wrath of Aiden Tanner would rain down upon her like the meteor that killed the dinosaurs. And everyone knows how that turned out.

After cleaning up her dishes, Kate returned to her bedroom to start getting ready. She part her hair to the side and dried it so it was straight, curling the ends. Applying her makeup, Kate decided on a smoky eye and deep red lip stick. If she was selling her soul to the devil, might as well look the part. Finally, all that was left was to put on the dress. Slipping into the silky black fabric, Kate marveled at how it still fit like a glove. She tried reaching behind her to do up the zipper but couldn’t stretch that far.

“Kate?” Seth called from the living room. She hadn’t been expecting him to be home. In fact, she had hoped that he wouldn’t get home until after she had left. And if luck had been on her side, he would have been asleep when she got home.

“I’m in my room. Do you think you could help me?” In for a penny, in for a pound. There was no way she was going to get out of the apartment without running into him so she might as well utilize him to help with her zipper.

“Sure-Woah!” He froze when he walked into her room and caught a glimpse of what she was wearing. “Um, what do you need help with?”

She turned so her back was to him and he could see the problem. “A little help with the zipper would be appreciated.” His hands were warm, one bracing itself on her shoulder, the other grabbing the zipper and slowly pulling it to the top.

“So, uh, what’s with the fancy get up?” he asked removing his hand so she could turn around. The dress hugged her perfectly, the top dipping low and the hem riding high. Honestly it was not an outfit Seth had ever thought Kate would wear.

Kate nervously giggled. “I have a date.”

“Well, you look amazing. He’s a very lucky guy.” He couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

“Thank you.” Kate broke his gaze and went to her closet to look for shoes. “I shouldn’t be out long.” She sat on her bed and put on the black stilettos with the red soles that she had gotten on sale. A knock on the door made them both look out into the living room. “That must be him.” She murmured, suddenly feeling like popping a few of her anxiety pills. Seth left the room and she did just that, dry swallowing two pills before following him out. She grabbed her purse and shawl, heading for the door.

“Have fun, Kate.” Seth smiled, but the emotion didn’t reach his eyes. They had known each other for only a few days but in that time Kate had learned to read his poker face.

She nodded and opened the door, jumping back when she realized Tanner was leaning against the door frame, his large form towering over her. “Hello Dr. Tanner.”

“Please sweetheart,” He took her hand and kissed it. “My friends call me Sex Machine.” Kate balked.

“I think I’ll stick to calling you Dr. Tanner.” She forced her smile, not wanting him to realize just how creeped out she really was.

He tsked at her, “Now that wouldn’t be very date-like, would it Katie-cakes.” He leaned down closer, his greasy hair falling out of its slicked back style.

“No, it wouldn’t, Sex Machine.” Kate knew the game he was playing and knew she had to play along if she wanted to stay out of prison.

Seth heard it all from where he sat on the couch, he couldn’t see the guy but from the way he spoke he sounded like a total creeper. Why the fuck would she put up with someone like him? A girl like Kate deserved better than to be intimidated. She deserved to be wooed and swept off her feet like a princess.

“Step into the light my dear, let me see that delicious dress you have on.” He pulled her by the wrist into the hallway and out of Seth’s line of sight. “Mmm mmm mmm.” Tanner hummed as he held her hand and spun her in a circle so he could get the full view. “I see you followed my instructions.”

“To the letter.” Her voice sounded so subservient and Seth hated it. Kate was always so full of life and passion, this submissive act didn’t suit her at all.

“And look at those beautiful ladies, all pushed up and peeking out just for me.” Seth pulled the gun from the waistband of his pants and started to get up to go kill the man who was talking to Kate like that but before he could even see the piece of shit, Kate shut the door and gave him a look, mouthing the words ‘let it be.’ At him before it closed and she was gone.

He wanted to shoot something, really really badly. He wanted to shoot the prick who thought it was ok to talk to Kate like that. Above all, Seth wanted to know why Kate had agreed to go out with such a jackass.

Seething, Seth sat down on the couch and flicked on the television. Fuller House, of course Kate would watch that pop sugar feel good crap. There was no way he was going to watch Fuller House. Instead he settled on a nice old Western, the black and white characters making so much more sense to Seth than the full color characters of the modern shows.

His eyes kept darting over to the clock, keeping track of how long Kate had been gone on her ‘date.’ One hour passed, then two. It was nearing the three hour mark when the door slammed open and Kate stumbled in, her face streaked with eyeliner, mascara, and tears. “Woah there princess. What the hell did that bastard do?” If he had been planning on killing the guy before, Seth was ready to maim, torture, and slowly dismember him now.

He guided Kate over to the couch and helped her sit down, taking the seat directly next to her, their legs touching. “He tried to kiss me and feel me up. Said a date wasn’t complete without a goodnight kiss.”

“Did he?” Seth was fuming. Slowly he started to rub Kate’s shoulder knowing that there was a very good chance that she was going to have one of her attacks tonight.

“No. I got out and slammed the door in his face. He followed me and told me that he would ruin me if I didn’t continue to date him. And next time I want a kiss.” She mocked his voice, wiping at her face to rid it of the tears but only succeeding in smearing her makeup even more.

“I don’t understand why you are dating him.”

“It’s not my choice. He- he’s not going to let me go.” She sobbed. “He’s going to hold it over my head and blackmail me for the rest of my life.”

“What? What does he have over you?”

Kate turned her bloodshot eyes to him and he felt his heart breaking. “Your pills. They’re a controlled substance. He gave them to me under the condition that I go on one date with him. But he has video and he is going to use it to blackmail me into more dates. I don’t want to date him, Seth.” Breaking down, Kate leaned over and rested her head on Seth’s shoulder, her arms wrapping around his chest.

“You went on that date because of me?”

“Not because of you, for you.”

Seth nodded, holding her close. “I’m going to fix this. You won’t have to go on another date with him, I promise.”

Kate pulled away and looked up at him, worried. “Seth, don’t do anything stupid. Leave it be, I’ll be fine.”

“No. You don’t deserve this, Kate.”

“Seth, please. Just please, don’t. Can’t you just hold me?” He nodded and pulled her back in against his chest, her tears soaking through his shirt.

He couldn’t say how long, but a while later he could hear small snores coming from the area of his chest. Picking her up, Seth carried her in to her bedroom and lay her down underneath the covers. Pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Seth made sure she was comfortable before checking his watch. It was nearly 11. Kate’s attacks normally occurred around 3. Checking his gun, Seth grabbed his jacket and left the apartment locking the door behind him. He had a doctor to visit.


	9. Chapter 9

It was surprisingly easier than Seth had imagined to find out where Tanner lived. A few well placed calls and seconds later the address was sent to him in a text message. After that it was a short drive over to the bastard’s house, a surprisingly big house surrounded by an eight foot brick wall. Inside Seth could see lights flashing and music blasting loud enough that the neighbors had to be complaining.

The gate swung open without any protest. The sight inside made Seth cringe. College kids were everywhere in various states of wasted. One couple was having sex in the pool while another group was doing lines of cocaine at the patio table. Everywhere he looked girls were dancing and drinking. The more he saw, the more Seth hated this guy.

“Hey- hey!” He grabbed the shoulder of what looked like a frat boy who was three beers past drunk. “Where’s Tanner?”

It took a moment for the dazed boy to focus in and understand what Seth was saying. “Try the master bedroom, he’s probably breaking in one of the new girls.” As he spoke he chuckled and Seth was disgusted. Was this what he had been like when he was high? No, he mostly remembered passing out and waking up hours later in the same spot. Still, the idea that this was what he could have been like made him sick to his stomach.

He grabbed the kid’s neck hard enough to hurt and just enough to get his attention. ”Get sober and go home you fucking moron.” Shoving the kid so hard that he stumbled, Seth headed into the house. It took a few tries but eventually one of the kids was sober enough to give him directions to the master bedroom up on the second floor.

The door to the room was shut. He could knock, that would be the polite thing to do. But when had he ever been polite? It was with a large smile that Seth kicked in the door, scaring the woman who was currently riding Tanner on the large king size bed. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I interrupt?” He sauntered in like he owned the place.

The woman pulled the blankets around herself and leapt off the bed running out the door. Tanner sat up, clearly displeased. “Who the fuck are you and why are you here?”

“Well, I’m here for a friend. A friend who you are currently blackmailing.”

Tanner laughed, letting the sheets slide off of his lap as he stood up to put on some leather pants. “You’ll have to be a little more specific, I have quite a few ladies under my spell at the moment.”

“Under your spell? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Too much pussy, leaves very little blood available to the brain. Guess it’s a good thing I’m a freaking genius.” He threw his arms out wide like he was some gift from God.

Seth took a moment to massage the bridge of his nose before holding his hand out to stop Tanner from speaking anymore. “Kate Fuller. I want whatever you have on her and then you will never contact her again unless you want your balls cut off and fed to you.”

“Now why would I give you what I have on little Katie-cakes?”

“Umm, because you want to live? Because you don’t want me to shoot you in the fucking balls? Because I will fucking kill you and not think a second thought about it afterwards? Take your pick.”

“No.” Tanner laughed, not believing the shorter man. “I’m going to keep putting the pressure on sweet little Katie-cakes until I get a taste of that hot sweet cherry pie.”

Seth had been ready to take the video but now… “You just had to open your fucking mouth.” Seth bit his lip before lunging forward and striking Tanner on the jaw with his fist. Every ounce of anger that Seth had been pushing back since he heard those first degrading words directed at Kate, all came out at once. Tanner never stood a chance. He tried to fight back, but Seth’s rage was just too much. All too soon, Tanner sat propped against the wall bloody, his nose more than likely broken. As the man struggled to breathe, Seth was grabbing every blackmail video that Tanner had.

“Is this all of them?” He asked, standing over Tanner.

The only response he got was a small nod.

“If I find out that there is more, I will be back. We don’t want that, do we?”

Tanner shook his head no, groaning at the pain the action caused.

“Good, glad we have an understanding.” Seth turned to leave before pausing in the doorway. “I almost forgot.” He turned around, pulled his gun from his waistband and shot Tanner in the testicles. “That’s for how you treated Kate tonight.” Business done, Seth left and headed back to the apartment.

He back home and on the couch when he heard Kate’s strangled gasps for air and the sound of her bedside table opening. It was 3:22 in the morning. He had to chuckle at how well he knew her. Like clockwork she came padding out of her bedroom making a beeline for the refrigerator. “You ok, princess?” He flicked on the lamp, suppressing his laughter when she jumped.

“Another nightmare.” She grabbed a bottle of water and came over to the couch. “Scoot over.” He dropped his legs to the ground so she could sit next to him, their thighs touching.

“Pink sheep?” His eyes roamed over her flannel pajamas covered in tiny pink sheep.

“Don’t dis the sheep.” She laughed gently punching him on the shoulder.

Seth shook his head at her antics. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He let the silence hang for a minute before asking again, “Are you ok?”

Kate looked down at her hands, her fingers picking at the label on the bottle of water she held. “No. But I will be.” The smile she flashed at him was clearly forced and for some odd reason it tore at Seth’s heart.

The sound of the label ripping was starting to wear on his already stretched tight and fraying last nerve so he reached out covering her hands with his own. Her normally sparkling green eyes were dull, with sleep or with stress Seth couldn’t say. From this distance, a distance that barely existed, Seth could smell the scent of her shampoo, it smelled…sweet like spring flowers. She was close enough that he could count her eyelashes, and for a moment he was speechless.

“Seth?” She continued to stare down at her hands now covered by his.

“Yeah?”

When she finally looked up, he saw worry had replaced the tired stressed look that had been there before. “What happened to your hands?” As carefully as she could she ran her fingers over his knuckles. He groaned when he looked down and saw the fresh ripped flesh.

“I- uh- I got into a fight.” He couldn’t lie to her and she would find out anyway so he might as well come clean now. “After you fell asleep I went after that jackass you went on a date with. He won’t be bothering you anymore.”

“You shouldn’t have done that. He’s a powerful man, he could ruin me! And worse, he could turn you in to the cops!” Unconsciously she started to squeeze his hand tighter, the pain from his split skin making him wince.

Turning his hand over so it held hers, Seth squeezed back. “He will never bother you again. I got rid of the evidence he had over you and I roughed him up a bit for good measure.”

Kate dropped his hand and stood up to pace in front of the couch. “You can’t do that! Seth, violence is not the answer!”

Seth leaned back and watched as she walked back and forth at a frantic pace. “I don’t see what the big deal is? You had a problem and I took care of it, you should be thanking me.” He reasoned.

“Thanking you? For hurting someone in my name? This isn’t the stone age Seth, and you aren’t a cave man. You can’t just go around hitting people!”

“He was fucking blackmailing you! I’m not just going to let some douchebag walk all over you and force you to do things that make you uncomfortable!” Unable to help it, his voice raised in volume just as hers did.

Kate stopped her pacing when he stood up, standing directly in her path. “You don’t own me, Seth. You had no right.” She crossed her arms over her chest not backing down when he stepped closer to intimidate her into submission. “And please, don’t use language like that, it’s vulgar.”

Seth smiled, “My language upsets you, princess?”

“Yes, that and the fact that you seem to think the answer to everything is to either wave a gun in its face or to punch it!”

“Well forgive me for being proactive!”

“That’s not being proactive, that’s being an asshole! Are you happy now, you made me cuss!” There was a fire in her eyes that was undeniable. Despite the fact that they were arguing, Seth found himself smiling. It was kind of fun riling her up like this.

“What? What the hell is so funny, Seth?” She looked so angry! But somehow, Seth couldn’t find it in himself to be mad or sacred. She was like an angry baby bunny in pink sheep pajamas. She was… cute. Never had he ever gone for cute, the women he had been with had always been dark with an edge of danger to them. Kate was a ray of sunshine in comparison.  Where they had been thrill seekers, Kate was happy to stay home. Kate was safe. He couldn’t say what it was about her that drew him in, her dark auburn hair, pretty green eyes, feisty attitude. Almost liked a pissed off kindergartner. She was so much younger than him, the age difference spanning more than a few years. He was a bastard but was he a fucking bastard?

“Kate?” His calm tone drew her eyes to him.

“What?”

“Shut up.” Without warming he brought his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her forward so their lips crashed together. At first she was tense but after a moment she melted against him, her pursed lips softening against his.

“Seth, what?” She whispered against his lips, not pulling away but not pressing forward either.

He held her close, “If I’m barking up the wrong tree, princess, give me a sign and it’ll be like this never happened.” Her nails dug into his back until he thought they would leave a mark despite the thick material of his black Henley protecting his skin.

Kate was torn. What should she do? Opening her eyes, she looked up into his. “Kiss me.”

“What?” Seth asked, unsure if he had heard her right.

Instead of repeating herself, Kate pressed forward closing whatever space remained between them. Her hands moved to card through his hair, reveling at the feel of the silky stands between her fingers as she gently scratched her nails against his scalp.

Seth groaned, his hand tangling in her hair and pulling so their mouths separated and he could trail a line of kisses down her neck. He lavished attention on her neck, sucking so hard that it was definitely going to leave a mark... His mark. The thought brought a smile to his face.

He walked her back until her knees hit the couch and she fell back taking him with her.  His lips left her neck and found hers, their tongues tangling together, hands roaming over previously forbidden skin. “Seth?” Kate pulled away just as his hand was inching under her bra.

“Yeah?” Both of them were breathing heavy, their eyes locked together.

She bit her lip nervously breaking away from his gaze. “I’ve never, done any of this before?”

Seth immediately sat up giving her a little space. “By this you mean?”

Kate pulled herself up and tucked her knees under her. “Before this, the only thing I’ve ever done with a guy is French kiss him in the back of my daddy’s church. He never touched me, not like you were just now.”

He rubbed a hand over his face, feeling suddenly tired. “If you are uncomfortable, you tell me and I will stop.”

“Do you- I mean- are you still interested in me?”

“Hell yes.”

“Can we… continue? What we were doing, I mean?” Her cheeks were red, the blush making her seem even younger than she actually was.

“Fuck yes.” His smile made the skin around his eyes crinkle and Kate was only further entranced by the sight. This time she made the first move, crawling over so she could straddle his lap.

“Is this ok?” She asked wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning forward so their foreheads were touching. His nod was the only response she needed. “You know I hate it when you cuss.” She admitted before dipping in for a kiss.

Seth let it go for the moment, he was too focused on the way she was grinding against him and letting out little moans. “Careful baby-girl or you might just make the both of us come.” He whispered, enjoying every second but not liking the idea of jizzing in his pants. His hands stilled her hips giving him a temporary moment of reprieve.

“I hate it when you talk like that?” She whispered in between kisses.

Seth smirked against her lips. “Really? Because I think it turns you on. It makes you feel bad and you want more, don’t you Kate?” He ran both of his hands up under her shirt, playing with the clasp of her bra.

“No.” She shuddered.

“Really? So when I tell you I want to fuck you against every surface of this apartment, you don’t get wet?”

“No.”

“I think someone is lying.” Seth moved so he could bite down on her neck, leaving yet another mark and earning a loud squeal.

“Just kiss me.” Kate giggled, pulling his mouth back to hers.

Carefully, he turned them so she was laying on the couch and he was hovering over her, the hand that wasn’t holding him up slowly creeping up her side.

Knock, knock, knock! The sound of the doorknob jiggling made them pull apart and look at the door. “Kate?” Seth silently cursed himself when he realized that he didn’t latch the chain. Kisa stepped into the apartment looking around frantically. “Kate! I heard a scream, are you alright?” She froze when she saw the two tangled together on the couch in what could be mistaken as nothing other than a compromising position. “What the hell is going on here?”

Seth and Kate shared a look, knowing they were caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still really rusty at writing fight scenes and love scenes. Sorry if they sucked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I always tend to forget how busy Thursdays are for me and when I went to finish the chapter and publish on Friday my laptop was dead.
> 
> To make up for it I will do my best to do a double update today.
> 
> I do ask that for this chapter you remember there are two sides to every story.

Kate’s first instinct was to jump far away from Seth but his hands held her firmly in place pressed tight against him. A dark red blush spread over her cheeks as Kate realized what Kisa was seeing. Her hair was mussed, her lips kiss swollen, and hickeys covered her neck. No one could ever say Seth Gecko was not a thorough man and now Kisa was seeing the results first hand.

Kisa froze at the sight. “What is going on here Kate? Why is he here?”  She looked betrayed and it broke Kate’s heart that she had put that expression on Kisa’s face. Emotional trauma like this could effect the pregnancy.

“Kisa…” Kate pushed Seth’s hands away and sat up.

“Is she alright?” Richie came into the apartment tying his bathrobe. When he caught sight of Seth and Kate he groaned and put his hand to his head.

Kisa turned on Richie, “You’re telling me you didn’t know he was here? Don’t lie to me Richard.”

“He didn’t, I swear he didn’t.” Kate jumped up from the couch and walked over to Kisa trying to calm the situation before it got any worse.

“Now you’re lying to me too? Kate, you’re better than that.” She didn’t take her eyes from Richie and Kate immediately felt two inches tall.

“Don’t treat her like that.” Richie sighed, knowing that by talking all of her anger would be directed back at him. “She’s telling the truth, I didn’t know he was here.” Sure, he could have told the truth but then that would be admitting that Kate had lied. She had already done so much for his brother, she didn’t deserve Kisa’s ire for helping him out again.

“Stop lying!” She didn’t scream, she didn’t grab the glass from the counter and throw it, Kisa just looked disappointed. That was something Kate had learned about Kisa over the years. While normal women would rage, yell, throw things, and possibly try get a hit in, Kisa was filled with a quiet rage. She never raised her voice, she never threw things, and she only threw a punch when it was her last option. Normally she kept it all inside and that silent fury was scarier than any rage induced tantrum that Kate had ever seen. “You’re telling me that he has been living next door to us and you had no idea?” Wisely, Richie kept his mouth shut. After five years, he knew when it was a good time to speak and when it was a good time to shut his mouth and listen. “You and him are thick as thieves. Where there is one, the other is not far off. It was you who told me that a Gecko always knows when another is nearby. You two- you two are like-“

“Like brothers?” Seth piped up from the couch, still not happy that he and Kate had been interrupted.

She waved her hand. “I told you, Richard. I told you if he was still here that I would be gone. I’m done. You will never see me or this baby ever again.” Pushing past Richie, Kisa left the apartment.

Tears were welling up in Kate’s eyes. She had done this. Her lie had caused a breakup, Richie would never get to see Baby Gecko, or BG as they had taken to calling her. “I’m so sorry. Richie, I am so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m the one who asked you to lie. This is all on me.” Richie reassured her before walking out after Kisa, hoping that it wasn’t too late to undo the damage that his brother’s presence had caused.

From the couch Seth could see Kate slowly falling apart. He stood and walked to her in careful measured steps, approaching her as one would approach a wounded animal. “Hey baby girl. How are you holding up?” He reached out and began to rub her upper arms and shoulders.

“How can you be so calm? We just destroyed their relationship!” She broke away from his grip and began to pace the living room, her breaths becoming shallow and uneven. Did her heartbeat always feel like this? The rhythm uneven and almost painful as the organ struggled to send blood through her veins while under such stress

Seth caught back up to her and made her stop. “Kate, you’re going to send yourself into a panic attack. You have to stop!”

She nodded, leaning in to wrap her arms around his chest. The sound of his heartbeat was soothing to her ears. Within minutes her breaths were back to normal and her heart no longer felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. “How can you be so calm? We lied and now, because of us, they broke up.” Her green eyes were filled with tears that slowly fell down her cheeks. Seth felt like a bastard for thinking that the red in her eyes from all the crying really made the green of her irises pop.

“Maybe it’s for the best.”

His words made Kate pull away and put a good two feet of distance between them. “How can you say that?”

Sighing Seth sat down on the couch, his eyes leaving hers for only a moment.” She’s toxic. I don’t like who Richie is when he is with her.”

“You know, I’ve heard her side of the story. What’s yours? Why do you hate Kisa so much?” Kate nudged his knees over and sat down beside him, curious.

Seth leaned back and looked at her, “We met. She did some things I didn’t like, made Richie do some things I didn’t like. That’s pretty much it.”

Kate raised her eyebrows. “Really?” He returned the look with a smile. “Care to elaborate? Because that was not at all vague.”

“You won’t run? Our story isn’t some fairy tale.”

“I haven’t yet, have I?” Leaning back, Kate propped her feet in his lap. “Now talk.”

He took her left foot into his hands and began to massage it. “You asked for it. A few years back, about five or six, Kisa somehow got ahold of Richie. Back then we had quite the reputation, Los Hermanos Geckos, they called us. I don’t know how she found us but she was calling Richie and asking him to come down to Mexico because she was being held against her will and she needed him to set her free. So Richie goes all gung-ho and I’m not going to let him go alone so the next thing I know we’re in a car headed to some strip joint in Mexico. And sure, I get wanting to play the hero part and save the girl but when we got there, that wasn’t the situation. She was the top act, the number one stripper. During a lap dance for her boss, Richie came up behind him and slit his throat. Turns into an all out blood bath. I didn’t agree with how they killed the guy, but if he was raping her like she said, then he deserved it. We get out and start heading back to the states, book a hotel room for the night. In the morning I went to get them. They were gone and on the bed was the body of a woman. Kisa had made Richie cut out the woman’s eyes. So I went to the parking lot, the car was gone. I was alone, in Mexico without any id or passport.”

“That’s awful.” Kate leaned forward and squeezed his bicep.

He shook his head. “There’s more. I had to stay in the town for a few days while my documents got sorted out. She had lied about the whole thing. Kisa was a local, stripped because she liked the power it gave her over men, and the guy who owned the place? His name was Amancio Malvado, he had a wife and four kids and turned out to be a stand up citizen. She made my little brother into a killer. I tried talking to him when I was able to cross back over the border but he was brainwashed. He wasn’t my brother anymore.” Seth’s hands froze on her feet, the realization not new but still a shock to his system.

Kate felt bad for Seth, she knew what it was like to have such differing views from her brother. But she had a hard time believing that Richie and Kisa were like he said they were. She had known them for three years, had given them the key to her apartment, had dinner with them, they’d given her rides to work! And now she is finding out that they were murderers? “I feel bad for asking this, really I do, but how do I know you are telling the truth? I’ve known you for what, a month? I’ve known them for three years.”

He tightened his grip on her foot, squeezing it affectionately. “You’re smart to ask. I don’t have any proof, it’s my word against theirs. But what do you really know about them? Truth be told, you should probably cut your losses and be done with all of us. We’re bad news.” He pushed her feet away and stood up.

She stood up and jogged after him, grabbing his shoulder to make him stop. “So what, you’re just going to leave? We do all this damage and you are just going to leave me to pick up the pieces by myself?”

He shrugged. “We’re all into some pretty messed up stuff, sweetheart. You’d be better without us.”

Kate shook her head vehemently. “No, I don’t believe that. What about what just, what we- on the couch?” She had trouble bringing herself to say the words.

“The dry humping on the couch?”

“You don’t have to be so vulgar about it.”

“It was one time. You’ll get over it. And over me.”

“What if I don’t want to? I have never felt like that before!”

“Then you’re probably seeing the wrong kind of men.”

Kate sighed, “Seth… Please don’t do this.” But he was already in the guest room packing up his stuff, convincing himself that she would be better off without him. Sure a part of him wanted to stay but he knew that if he did he would destroy her and this pretty little life that she led. He had to shatter her fantasy and bring her back to reality.

“We’re professional thieves, Kate. Kisa, Richie, me, we all steal professionally for a living. Jackknife Jeds, the place Richie owns, it’s a front for drug muling, illegal imports, prostitution, and money laundering. We are not good people. Run now, while you can!”

“You can say anything that you want, but it won’t change how I feel about any of you. You say you are not good people, but I don’t believe that. Kisa is the kindest person I know and would defend the ones she loves with all the fight in her body. Richie is so smart and always willing to help those in need. And you.” She took a step forward, her hand cupping his cheek. “You calm me down from my panic attacks. They have become less frequent since you’ve started living here…officially. You’re not a bad man.” Leaning forward, Kate rose up on her tip toes and gently caressed his lips with hers.

For just one moment, Seth surrendered. He let her pull him close and lose herself in the feel of their tongues tangling together. But not all good things last and Seth knew that to save her from the shitshow that was his life, he needed to let her go. “I’m sorry, Kate.” He threw the last of his stuff in his duffel and shouldered the strap, heading out of the spare room and out of the apartment.

He made it all the way to the street before Kate caught up to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Seth, I’m not going to fight your decision.” He stopped and stared at her, wondering where she was going with this. “I will let you go without protest under one condition.”

He folded his arms over his chest and stared at her.

“One last kiss. If one last kiss can’t convince you to stay, then I will let you go and never contact you or search you out ever again. It’ll be like you never existed.”

He knew that he shouldn’t, that he should just turn and walk away but she looked so heartbroken. “Ok. One kiss.” Yeah, he was being selfish leading her on when he knew that he is mind was already made up. That didn’t stop him from pulling her tight against his chest and gently kissing her, pouring every feeling he had ever felt since knowing her into the one chaste press of lips. He pulled away, noting that her eyes were still closed. She was afraid of what she knew she would see. “I’m sorry, Kate. It’s for the best.” And just like that, he let her go removing his arms from her body for the last time. “Just breathe, when you have your panic attacks. Find something to ground yourself with and take deep soothing breaths.” Those were the last words she heard before he disappeared into a yellow cab.

She walked back into her building and managed to make it wall the way back to her apartment before breaking down into gut wrenching sobs.

She didn’t see Seth look back after he got into the cab, sadness in his eyes despite knowing that leaving her was for the best.

And neither of them saw the person hiding in the shadows, clicking pictures of the exchange to send to his boss. They had no idea what was coming.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late again. I'm going to start working on tomorrow's chapter right now so you guys won't have to wait so long again.
> 
> Thank you for all the reviews and kudos! It really makes my day to open my email and see all the notifications from AO3! Thank you, I really love and appreciate all of you!

Sleep eluded Kate. Every time she would close her eyes, the night would replay in her mind and the stress of everything caused her stomach to twist and turn until she felt like she would vomit. She tried taking deep breaths and grounding herself as Seth suggested but the thought of his words caused the attack to become worse to the point where she was taking her anti-anxiety pills and cleaning. By seven am the floor had been swept and mopped, the carpets vacuumed, the counters cleaned, seven loads of laundry done, and her cabinets and fridge cleaned out. Her apartment had probably never been this clean, not even when it was first built and rented. Sometimes the ability to control something helped with her attacks. She couldn’t control the world outside and she couldn’t control other people but at least she could control how clean her apartment is.

Kate finished scrubbing the stove and dropped her sponge and gloves into the cleaning bucket to be taken care of later. As for right now, she needed to get ready. At eight she had an appointment with Dakota McGraw to get cleared to go back to work and renew her prescription for her anti-anxiety meds. She knew she probably looked like crap but seeing it in the mirror was an entirely different story. Her hair was a mess, her face was splotchy, and her neck was covered in purple bruises, brands from Seth’s lips. Angrily she grabbed her make up bag and began applying liberal amounts of concealer. Part of her wanted to hate him, wanted to find his car and take a Louisville slugger to both headlights. But another part of her begrudgingly understood. If anything of what he had told her was even remotely true, then she understood why he had left to keep her safe. What better way to protect her than to get her out of the picture before she was even really in it.

After making sure her makeup was picture perfect and her hair was brushed into a neat and sleek high ponytail, Kate found her favorite dress. It was a simple white knee length dress made of soft cotton, the straps barely the width of a piece of spaghetti. She paired it with a pale blue sweater and a pair of white ballet flats. When going to get mentally cleared for work, it never hurt to look your best.

The drive to Dakota’s office only took a few minutes in the surprisingly light morning traffic. In the office, the receptionist (a woman named Stacy) greeted Kate with a friendly hello. Most everyone in the office knew her since she had been coming to see Dakota for the three years she had been living in the city. “Kate, Dr. McGraw will see you now.” The wait had only been a few minutes since Kate was the first patient of the day.

Kate nodded and walked back into the familiar office. All around her on the walls were pieces of Dakota’s life. A photo of her with her late father, Earl. Her diplomas from high school and college. Pieces of art that she had painted during her rebellious art phase. Kate had nothing like this in her home. One picture was the only thing that tied the apartment to her, a family photo that had been taken a few weeks before the accident. “Good morning Kate. How are you doing today?”

Kate knew that Dakota was scrutinizing everything about her from her appearance to her facial expressions, so she tried her best to force a smile and not let her emotional distress show. “I’m well. How are you?”

“Very well, thank you. How have you been coping?”

“The same as I always have. The attacks were bad, worse than usual, for a while but then they settled down for about a week. Now they’re back and worse than ever.”

“Is the dream still the same?” Kate couldn’t answer verbally so she settled for nodding. “Please, tell me about the events that led to your attacks?”

She looked up at the doctor with a frown. “Please don’t make me do this again.”

Dakota leaned forward pressing her fingers together. “In order to move on, you need to come to terms with what happened that night. The fact that you still have dreams about it and that they are getting worse means that you haven’t even begun to cope with it. So please, Kate, tell me about that night.”

Kate nodded despite the fact that she was internally comparing the good doctor to a sadist. “It was my senior year of high school. I had just found out that I would be the valedictorian and my family went out to celebrate. All through dinner, I saw my dad drinking but I didn’t say anything. None of us did. When we went to the car, he refused to hand over the keys. We didn’t put up a fight. I should have! I should have demanded that he let one of us drive but I didn’t. On the way home my dad crossed the centerline and had a head on collision with a semi. I must have passed out because when I woke up, there was screaming all around us. I looked to the front seat for my dad but there was nothing left of his body but a mangled mass of flesh and blood, so much blood. My mom had been impaled with shrapnel, her eyes were open and glassy. So I checked on Scott. He was alive and breathing. Somehow he and I had escaped without any major injuries. Outside there were paramedics with the jaws of life. Since I could move, they gave me the bag and instructed me on how to help Scott. What I remember most is all the blood. It was all over inside the car and on me. It was in my eyes, my nose, my mouth. At times it felt like I couldn’t breathe, like I was drowning. And the whole time I was thinking that if I had just taken control and demanded to drive then none of this would have happened. It’s all my fault. We were out because I had been elected valedictorian, I didn’t stop him from drinking, I didn’t stop him from driving. It was all my fault. Scott and I are orphans because I couldn’t stand up to my father.” By now Kate was sobbing into her hands, wiping at her eyes and nose with the tissue that Dakota had given her when the waterworks had first started.

“Kate, it wasn’t your fault. You were not the one to blame. Your mother was there too and she could have spoken up just as you could have. Do you think that maybe part of your anxiety stems from your reluctance to blame you mother?” Dakota placed her hand on Kate’s knee, whether to comfort her or get her attention Kate didn’t know.

“Blame my mom? Why would I blame her?” Kate looked up confused.

“Your mother failed to protect you from a harmful situation, surely part of you resents her for that?”

Kate shook her head, “No! I love my mother. I would never blame her for what happened!”

Dakota pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and focused in on Kate. If Kate were a betting person, she would say that those glasses were fake. “Then it’s your father that you blame.”

“No. I don’t blame anyone for that night!”

“Maybe that’s your problem, you haven’t assigned blame. Or is it that you blame God and are afraid to admit it?”

Kate leaned forward, watching as Dakota made little note on her yellow notepad. “This topic is making me really uncomfortable, can we talk about something else?”

A few more lines were added to the notepad before Dakota looked back up. “Avoiding the issue will never make you better, Kate.”

Inside her mind, Kate’s conscious was spinning. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or maybe Seth had been too much of an influence in the days that they had spent together, whatever the cause, Dakota was making Kate upset. His words echoed through her head and for some reason, Kate was giving them careful consideration. “About that…” Kate leaned forward placing her elbows on her knees. “I’m not sure the medication is working. Is there some breathing technique or something else I could do instead of popping pills every time I start to freak out?”

“Are the pills not having any effect?”

“No, they are. But I got to reading the side effects and it seems that a pretty large one is death. I’d like to reduce the frequency that I have to take them.”

Dakota leaned back, a thoughtful look on her face, pen tapping against her chin. “There have been studies, but none of the techniques have ever worked. The best option has always been the pills.” Dakota grabbed Kate’s hand and held it tight. “I promise that one day with the help of medicine and years of therapy, you will get better.”

Kate pulled her hand away, a strange look on her face. “So you’re saying that I will need medicine for the rest of my life?”

Dakota nodded, “More than likely, yes.”

“Thank you for your time.” Kate stood, brushing her skirt to make sure it fell around her legs and wasn’t caught in some awkward position that exposed her.

Dakota stood, confused. “Kate, we still have 45 minutes left in your session. If you leave now, then I can’t clear you to go back to work.”

“I’m afraid that I can’t stay. You’re dragging out my treatment to extort money from me and my insurance. I’m sure if I checked, you’re more than likely getting a kick back from the company that makes my anti-anxiety meds. You can expect a visit from my lawyer about your malpractice.” Kate grabbed her purse and marched out of the room leaving a stunned Dakota McGraw in her wake.

She couldn’t believe that Seth had been right about her. If only she had done her research and not gone to a friend, maybe she would be cured or at least in a better place with her condition by now. But no, she had to go with what was comfortable.

Part of Kate was raging mad. She couldn’t believe that Dakota had tried to blame her anxiety on mommy and daddy issues! She loved her parents and yes they may have had their faults but Kate loved them and would never blame them, or God, for what happened that night.

What was she going to do now? Psychiatrists had waiting lists and it was unlikely that she would be able to get an appointment anytime soon. It looked like her leave from work was going to be extended for a while. Life was going to be boring in her apartment without Seth or Kisa. Would Richie even stick around without both of them there? It hurt to think that Kate didn’t know Richie well enough to be able to answer that question. They had been friends for three years, how could she know so little about them?

Busy with her thoughts, Kate made her way to her car. She wasn’t watching where she was going, only noticing the people around her when she accidentally bumped into one. “I am so sorry.” Kate turned back to look at the person, stopping when she saw his face. “Do I know you?” She asked, examining him. Something about his was very familiar.

She was about to ask another question when something slammed into her from behind tackling her to the ground. Her forehead hit the pavement, the skin breaking and bleeding from the rough treatment. The last thing that Kate registered before everything went black was the weight on her back and a pair of dark eyes on a face surrounded by darker hair. She knew him, she knew she did, but Kate was unable to put the pieces together before she lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

When Kate came to the first thing she noticed was a burning sensation radiating from her shoulders all the way down to the tips of her fingers. When she tried to pull them in front of her where she could see just what was wrong, they resisted, staying where they were. Looking up Kate saw a thick chain connected to the handcuffs on her wrists, pulling her arms up over her head. Thankfully her feet were able to touch the ground so all of her weight wasn’t being held up by her wrists.

The room she was in was bare, the cement walls painted a murky blue green. Directly across from where she hung was a thick iron door with a single square window. Shadows were the only thing she could make out through the aged glass. From the ceiling a single lightbulb dangled down, illuminating the room in a sickly yellow glow. This place had to be ancient. Kate would have classified it as prehistoric but it had electricity so that shaved off a few hundred years.

With the initial examination of the room complete, Kate began looking for a way out. Aside from the door and a tiny vent that she could never even hope to fit through, there was nothing. The door would be her only hope of escape and that was only after she figured out a way to magically Houdini herself out of these handcuffs. She tried pulling but the action only resulted in a stinging pain in her wrists.

“Hello there beautiful.” A thickly accented voice drawled from the door. Looking down, Kate saw that while she had been trying to break free, someone had opened the door and entered the room. He wasn’t tall but he was in no way short either, he was about average height. His hair was well groomed and dark black. It took Kate a second but once she looked at his eyes, really looked into the dark depths, she knew who he was.

“You’re the guy who tackled me.” She gasped indignantly.

He chuckled, stepping closer. “Actually, that was my associate. I merely wanted to get a look at you.”

“Why? What’s so special about me?”

He took his time looking her up and down, inspecting every curve of her body. “Honestly, absolutely nothing. However, I think you can be of some use to me.”

“In what way?” Kate asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

Lazily he brushed his finger down from her elbow all the way to her hip. “You are my bargaining chip. The Gecko brothers have something I want and I am willing to bet my entire operation that Seth will gladly hand it over in exchange for you.”

Unexpectedly, Kate laughed. “You are wrong. Seth left, he won’t care that you have me.”

“Oh he will…. Once he sees the little video that we are making.” He gestured behind him to where another man stood holding a smart phone.

Fear flooded Kate’s senses, this changed everything. “What do they have that you want?”

“Not what, who. I want Santanico Pandemonium.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Who?”

“Santanico, I believe that you know her by her birth name, Kisa.”

“Why do you want Kisa?” This made absolutely no sense.

“Because she is mine!” He yelled slamming his fist against the wall by her head making Kate cringe and turn her face the other way. “I’m the one who found her, I am the one who brought her to Malvado, I am the one who gave her the contact information for the Geckos, and I am the one who made the plan to set her free. How does she repay me? She runs off with that crazy mother fucker and leaves me for dead!” The thought must have struck a nerve because he started to angrily pace the ground in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, Kate knew she needed to change her tactic if she wanted to make it out of here alive and in one piece. “What’s your name?” Kate whispered, barely loud enough to be heard.

The man stopped pacing and looked at her. “What?”

Kate swallowed nervously and asked again, “What’s your name? Mine’s Kate.”

“Carlos.”

“My family is probably going to be worried about me when I don’t call. My brother, Scott, tends to worry.” She lied.

Carlos started to laugh, his wide smile showing off his perfectly straight and blindingly white teeth. “I know what you’re trying to do, little girl. It’s smart. Trying to humanize yourself in the eyes of your captor so maybe I will let you go without hurting you.” He pointed at her like it was all some big joke. “Andrew, Start filming.” He directed to the other man and positioned himself off to the left far enough that Kate was out of the frame.

“Los Hermanos Geckos. You should know me but in case you have forgotten, I am Carlos Madrigal. I hired you to help a friend of mine, Santanico Pandemonium, and what do you do? You steal her away! I have a little surprise for you,” He walked over so Kate was visible in the video frame. “I’ve stolen something of yours. She is quite the delicate flower, isn’t she? She reminds me of a young Santanico. I can still remember when I took her from her village, they called her Kisa. She was easy to lure away, wanting something always bigger and better than what she had. I was her first. Perhaps I will be Kate’s first too, if you don’t give me what I want. You have two hours to respond or Kate here will become the newest headliner at the Twister and the newest name to add to the list of women I’ve had.” Andrew stopped recording when Carlos finished speaking. They watched the video once before sending it to both Richie and Seth.

During his speech, Kate had started crying, her sobs stealing her breath. “Please don’t hurt me.” She gasped when he turned to face her. Pain started shooting through her chest and for once Kate just let it go, she may have even prayed that it stopped her heart just so she wouldn’t be tortured by the mad man in front of her.

“Tape her mouth shut.” Carlos demanded. Andrew pulled a roll of duct tape from his pocket, anticipating that this would happen.

Kate moved her head back and forth, trying to keep him from being able to stick the long strip of tape on her mouth. He slammed his fist against her face making her hold still. “Be careful with the merchandise. If things fall through, her face will need to be pretty.” Carlos instructed.

On the other side of the room, Kate was panicking. She tried breathing through her mouth but couldn’t get any air that way. Breathing through her nose was a chore, especially since she had been crying and was out of breath.

Across the room Carlos was tapping a message into his phone, reading his texts and checking to see if the video had been received yet. The sound of choking disturbed him from his reading. “Shut her up.” He commanded, not paying her any attention.

“Boss?” Andrew asked looking back and forth from Carlos to the chained hostage.

“I asked you to shut her up, it’s not that difficult.” Carlos stuffed his phone into his pocket and turned to look at Kate, expecting to see her struggling. Instead he saw blood running down her face, her cheeks slowly turning an unnatural shade of blue. “Remove the tape you fucking idiot!” Carlos commanded pushing the guy at her.

He removed the tape allowing Kate to take deep breaths mixed with coughing and hacking. Blood fell from her lips in long strings that eventually broke off and dripped to the floor. “Thank you.” She whispered when she had the breath to do so.

“Don’t thank me. I need you alive.” Carlos went to the door gesturing for the guy to leave with him. “I’ll see you in two hours, Corazon.”

They left shutting the door behind them leaving Kate alone. There was literally nothing she could do. She was stuck. Her only hope was Seth and Richie but they wouldn’t save her. Richie would never give up Kisa and Seth had made it pretty clear that she was just another warm body to him. Scolding herself, Kate had to wonder why she was always the one to feel more. During the time that Seth had been knowingly living with her in the apartment, she had come to respect and trust him. And when he had held her after one of her panic attacks, Kate felt something she had never thought she would. Butterflies. All of her life, Kate had never felt romantic or special, but when Seth held her, when he kissed her, she felt like her nerves were on fire and her stomach was free falling without a parachute. Sadly, he didn’t feel the same. He had left. And now, because of him and Richie, she was here and would probably be… she didn’t want to think of it, of what would happen if they didn’t agree to Carlos’ demands.

Time went by with only her own thoughts for company. What seemed like days later, the door opened again admitting just Carlos. He shut the door behind him, swinging the key ring around his index finger. “It’s been two hours. What do you think their choice was?” He smiled, almost teasing.

“They won’t give her up. I could have told you that two hours ago.” Maybe if she pissed him off enough, he would just kill her, put her out of her misery before he could torture her body in ways that would torment her for the rest of her life.

“Right in one.” He laughed, the sound maniacal.

“What’s so special about her anyway? I mean why is it so important for you to get her back?” Kate asked, wanting to know. Kisa had never divulged her past other than a few details here and there, she might as well get all the details if she was going to either die or be condemned to a life of dancing for men and being someone’s whore.

“She was special. I remember the first time I saw her, wide innocent eyes and a body to die for. I think she was 16. My boss, Malvado wanted girls for the club, and I found him the most precious jewel in all of Mexico. I knew that once he saw her, he would ruin her. So I took her first. I grew to love her and I thought she loved me. I had already told Malvado about her so I had to bring her to him or suffer the consequences. He used her, made her his little doll, his diosa. He showed her how men like it, how men like to see her dance. But she was unhappy, she hated dancing. I had her contact los hermanos Geckos to help free her. They came but what I didn’t know was that she had planned to leave me as well. That just wouldn’t do, so I went after them. I chased them for years until I lost them. They escaped, but I found them when Seth showed up at your door. Shooting him was the best decision that I ever made.”

“You’re the one who shot Seth?” She asked, ice running through her veins. Even though Seth had left, Kate still felt protective of him.

“Yes. I knew that once injured the elder Gecko would run to Richie. He didn’t disappoint. Now it looks like you’re my new toy. You’re not as sexy as Santanico but I think the patrons will like your sweet charm.” His finger ran over the bridge of her nose and down to her lip, pulling on it and letting it bounce back into place. Even with her face covered in dried blood, tears, and snot she held a certain quality that would appeal to the club’s patrons.

He turned to leave, making his way to the door when curiosity go the better of Kate. “How do you know I’ll stay? That the second you turn your back I won’t run?”

“Because I’ll kill you if you try.” He left shutting the door behind him and waving through the window once the lock was engaged.

For someone who wasn’t getting what he wanted, he sure was chipper. Kate bit her lip. There had to be some way to get out! She tugged her wrists testing the chain and cuffs that held them up. Normally she wasn’t a fan of violence but at this point in time, where it was kill or become a stripper-slash-sex slave, Kate thought she could find it in herself to smash a few skulls if given the opportunity.

 

 

Seth was rolling down the highway in a boosted GTO when he heard his cellphone begin to ring. Checking the caller id, he recognized Richie’s number. “What?” He flicked the phone open and brought it up to his ear. He was halfway to Amarillo and wasn’t really looking forward to anything that would cause him to turn around and head back.

“We got a problem.” Was all Richie said and Seth inwardly groaned. Of course there was some kind of problem, there always was.

Pulling over to the shoulder, Seth stopped the car and sat back ready to hear whatever it was that had his brother so distressed. “What kind of problem are we talking about?”

“Are you sitting down?”

“I’m driving a car so yes I am sitting down.”

“Have you stopped the car?”

Seth was beginning to get annoyed. “Yes, I stopped the fucking car. Spit it out, Richard!”

“It’s Kate.” Immediately the breath left Seth’s body.

“What about Kate?”

“Carlos has her. He sent a video to my phone saying we had two hours to turn over Kisa or Kate would take her place as headliner at the Twister and as his personal dancer.”

“Shit.” Seth threw the car into drive and made a u turn heading back the way he had come from. “I’m on my way, what’s the plan?”

The extended period of silence that stretched over the phone made Seth worry. “That’s the problem. The video was sent three hours ago. Our time is up.”

“What the hell were you doing, Richard? Your phone is always on you, why the hell didn’t you get the message and get ahold of me sooner?” He was beyond mad.

“I was with Kisa, trying to convince her to come back.”

“It always comes back to that fucking snake bitch. She is only good for ruining lives, when are you going to open your fucking eyes and see that?”

“Don’t talk about her like that!”

“It’s true, isn’t it? Look what she did to you! You used to be a fucking genius but now you’re a certified nut job good for nothing but licking her boots. Kate would never be in this position if it weren’t for her. Look at it Richard, our lives didn’t start going south until she called you for help.”

On the other end of the line, Seth could hear Richie breathing heavy. “Seth, shut up before you say some other dumbass shit that will make me hate you and regret calling you.”

“Fine. What are we going to do?” Even though he couldn’t see his brother, Richie knew Seth would look defeated. Somehow, in the extremely short amount of time that they had known each other, Kate and Seth had bonded. She had gotten under his skin in a way no one else had ever managed. The only reason he was being so forgiving was because he knew the stress his brother was under and knew how it was probably killing him.

“We’ll talk when you get to Jeds.”

What should have taken Seth two hours actually only took him one. He had sped down the roads not caring if he was caught. It was his fault that Kate was taken, he had to get her back. If something happened to her…

Richie was waiting for him when he walked into Jeds and surprisingly Kisa was by his side. “What’s the bitch doing here?” Seth ground out, not wanting to see her.

“Kate is my friend too.” Kisa stated, letting him know in no uncertain terms that she was staying.

Looking between the two, Richie knew he was in for one hell of a night. “It’s been four hours. However, we may still have time. Carlos hasn’t called so something must have distracted him. He would never just let an opportunity to get Kisa go and for some reason he thinks Kate is a good tool to bargain with.”

“Have you tried calling him?”

“Yes. No answer. But I was able to hack into the phone system and trace his whereabouts.” Richie smiled proudly looking back and forth from Kisa to Seth. “How’s that for certified nut job?” He led them over to a table where a map was laid out with a large red x drawn in the center. “This is where he is holed, his base of operations if you will.”

Kisa leaned over the map examining the terrain. “This base is impenetrable. There’s no way we’ll be able to sneak in and get her. And Carlos isn’t an idiot, he’ll keep many guards around to protect the place.”

“Move out of the way, let the men work.” Seth pushed her aside so he could look at the map.

“What the fuck is your problem with me? You have never liked me, why?” Kate pushed his shoulder so he had no choice but to spin around and look at her.

He pointed his finger in her face, “You wanna know why I hate you? Because you took my fucking brother and left me behind in Mexico with no fucking way to get back to the US. You turned my little brother into a murderer! Ever since you came into our lives, everything has gone to hell in a handbasket.”

“We left you to protect you! Richie and I had gone out for food, when we got back Carlos had murdered that woman, cut out her eyes and stuffed them into her palms. We had no choice but to run and leaving you behind was the safest option for you.” For once Kisa raised her voice, sick of Seth putting her down.

“Quit lieing.” Seth scoffed, turning back to the plans on the table.

Richie put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “She is telling the truth. We had no choice, I couldn’t let you die so we left you and led Carlos deeper into Mexico.”

Having the information, Seth looked down at his feet. “I’m not going to apologize. You should have told me this a long time ago.”

“How could we? You were to strung out on drugs to listen to half of the things we said.” Kisa bit back.

“I’m clean now and I know the truth. Right now we are wasting time, time that could be used to make sure that Kate is safe.”

“Agreed. Let’s get to work. Partner?” Kisa held out her hand, knowing that they would never be able to work with each other unless there was a mutual respect.

“Fine. Partners. Now, look here.” Seth pointed to the map noticing that there was one way in to the canyon fortified compound and one way out. “If we-“ They began making a plan, one that would hopefully return Kate to them safe and sound.

 

 

If only she had worn a hairstyle that required a bobby pin! Kate chastised herself. She was halfway through planning how to dislocate the bones in her hands to slip them out of the cuffs when she heard it.

Bangs, loud bangs coming from the hallway. Listening closer, Kate thought it sounded like gunfire. She knew that she probably shouldn’t get her hopes up, a dick like Carlos more than likely had many enemies who would storm his base and shoot everything. Still, a small part of her dared to hope it was Seth and Richie coming to save her.

The gunfire got closer and closer. There were no signs of Carlos or his.. employees? Was that what the people who worked for Carlos were called? Or were they lackeys? Henchmen?

The door knob wiggled and on the other side Kate could see a head of dark hair, hair that she knew she had seen before! The gunfire had stopped leaving the area eerily silent. As the door swung open Kate held her breath. What would they say to each other?

She was ready with a smile that quickly faded when she saw who came in. “Ranger Gonzalez?”

“Kate!” He ran over and unlocked her cuffs. Immediately Kate fell to the ground, weak from standing for so long, strung up like mistletoe on Christmas. “Are you alright? They didn’t-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence but Kate knew what he was talking about.

“No. They threatened to but never did. Aside from being sore, I’m fine.” She reassured him.

He grabbed her chin and mover her head to the side. “That’s some shiner.” He commented seeing the large bruise on her cheek and dried blood running down her chin and neck.

Kate pulled away with a small smile. “I’m fine.” Without warning she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you for saving me.”

Freddie turned red and scratched his head under his cowboy hat. “Don’t go thanking me yet.” He stood up and helped her to her feet. “Kate Fuller, you are under arrest for armed robbery.” Kate fell silent as he slapped a new pair of shiny silver cuffs on her already cracked and bleeding wrists and read her her Miranda Rights. What the hell?

“Why? I have never robbed anything in my life.” She protested as he led her out of the deep and winding base.

He laughed. “I never believed you. For the past month I’ve been having you tailed. You keep some interesting company, Miss Fuller. One Gecko as your neighbor and the other as your live in lover. And, it turns out that Seth just so happens to be your partner in robbing that restaurant last month.”

“Seth isn’t my lover.”

“We have photos showing the two of you kissing.”

“Yeah, but-!” She couldn’t think of how to finish that sentence without making herself sound either a) guilty or b) like a slut. “What’s going to happen now?”

“Now? You’re going to county jail where you will wait until it is time for your trial. Since this is a pretty straight forward case, I expect you will sit before a judge before the week is out.”

Kate ducked her head as he gently pushed her into the back of a police cruiser. “I’m innocent.”  She tried explaining but Freddie was having none of it. He slapped the roof of the cruiser and the driver headed off away from the compound and back toward the city. Despite numerous efforts of trying, the driver wouldn’t say a word to her or explain what had happened or how long she had been held captive. Giving up on civil conversation, Kate took to trying to reassure herself that everything would be ok. Normally she was a very optimistic person but for some reason, she was having a hard time reassuring herself that everything would be ok.

Through it all, one question kept repeating itself over and over in her mind. How had her life come to this?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was, by far, one of my favorite chapters to write! I hope you love it as much as I do.

Being processed into the county jail had been one of the most humiliating events that Kate had ever had the displeasure of experiencing. They took everything and left her with a white undershirt and an orange jumpsuit. To her advantage, they hadn’t searched her. God, if they had decided that she needed a cavity check, she would have never been able to look anyone in the eye ever again! Because of her alleged ties to the Geckos and due to the fact that she had been found in Carlos Madrigal’s possession, Kate had been given a cell in solitary confinement. Whether they expected her to attempt a jailbreak or be killed Kate wasn’t sure, but personally she was glad that they had decided to err on the side of caution.

This was her third day of being alone with only the guards, who dropped off her meals and left immediately after, for company. Her court appointed attorney still hadn’t been by to see her even though rumor had it that her short trial would be held within the week. It didn’t really matter though, she was going to plead guilty. Her life was already ruined. She would never be accepted back on at the station with a criminal record, so she was jobless. Without a job, she couldn’t afford her apartment, so she was homeless. So why not just give up? As an added bonus, there was a good chance that if she plead guilty, Seth would be left alone for a while and could get away.

“Fuller, your attorney’s here.” The female guard unlocked her cell and lead her down the hall toward the rooms where prisoners could meet with their legal representation. They let her walk unchained since, so far, she had been a relatively easy prisoner who caused no trouble. In fact, many of the guards wondered what such a calm and well-mannered girl was doing in a place like this. Yes, they knew she was arrested for connections to the Geckos, falsifying a police report, and robbing a restaurant, but they couldn’t see her doing any of that. Every interaction she had with the guards, Kate had used please and thank you, and had been nothing but sweet. Truth be told, they all loved her. “You have half an hour.” The guard opened the door and gestured for Kate to walk inside.

“Thank you, Miss Manola. I’ll see you in half an hour.” Kate smiled and walked inside the room. “Hi, I’m Kate Fuller.” She held out her hand to the woman sitting at the table.

Her pant suit was freshly pressed, the plum color making her olive skin stand out. “I know.” A slow smile spread across ruby red lips. “It’s good to see you, Kate.”

“Kisa!” Kate jumped forward wrapping her arms around her friend. “What are you doing here? Are you really a lawyer?”

Kisa pushed her away, subtly gesturing to the security camera in the corner that was filming their interactions. “Richie was able to hack into the system and turn off the audio but they can still see everything we do, we have to be careful.” She gestured to the chair across from hers. “Please have a seat.”

Kate did as she was told and sat down, trying and failing to hide the smile on her face. “What are you doing here?”

“We couldn’t let you rot in prison for a crime you didn’t commit. We’re going to get you out of here.”

“But I’ve already informally plead guilty, how are you going to change that?”

“I’m not. You’re not going to trial.”

Kate looked at her, her eyes scrunched in confusion. “Then how am I getting out?”

“We’re going to break you out. Be ready to go, we’ll come for you soon.”

“By we, you mean?”

Kisa nodded knowing what Kate was getting at. “Yes, Seth and Richie will both be there.”

“Are they here now?”

Kisa shook her head. “No, it’s too dangerous. Since you’ve been captured the alerts for the Geckos have increased and the bounty has doubled.” Kate nodded, understanding. This had all happened because of her. Seth thought he was bad news, but the truth was it was all her. Nothing good ever came from knowing her. Her parents were dead, because of her. Her brother wouldn’t speak to her, because of her actions. Now the Geckos were some of the most wanted men in the state, if not the country, because of her.

A million and one thoughts were running through Kate’s head but most of all, “No.”

“What?” Kisa looked confused, she couldn’t quite figure out what Kate was saying no to.

“I can’t let you guys break me out. It’s illegal, you’ll get in more trouble and I’ll be on the run for the rest of my life. Just let me stay here, it’s for the best.” Kate stood up and began walking back and forth in the small room, pacing like a caged tiger.

“Illegal is what we do best. Kate, we’ll take care of you. You don’t deserve to be in here.” She looked down at the watch that adorned her delicate wrist. “Our time is almost up.” She stood and walked so she was directly in front of Kate. Carefully she grasped her shoulders and made her stop. “We’re going to go forward with the plan. Be ready, we’re coming for you soon.”

A knock on the door interrupted them before Kate could argue some more. “Time’s up.” Kate recognized Manola by her name tag, her voice distorted by the solid tinted face guard on the helmet that all the guards wore when in the presence of prisoners. She removed her helmet letting her long silky hair held back in a tight braid fall over her shoulder.

“Thank you, Manola.” Kisa walked up to her old friend.

“Anytime Diosa.” Manola replied as Kisa dipped down to quickly kiss her former lover.

Kate stood there awkwardly rubbing her arm, unsure of what to do while the two women essentially made out in front of her. They broke apart, both with large smiles on their faces. “I owe you one.”

“Well, you can pay me back later.” Manola smirked. “I’ll escort you out. Kate, there is a guard outside waiting to take you back to your cell.” She fit the helmet over her head and took Kisa out the door. Kate followed behind them, stopping when she saw the looming guard waiting for her.

“Hi. I’m Kate. I don’t believe we’ve met…” She squinted so she could read his name tag, “Burt.”

He didn’t say a word, just motioned for her to lead the way back to her cell.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around before, are you new?” She tried making conversation but he remained silent. Dejectedly, she made her way back to her cell, waiting for him to unlock the door. “Thank you for the escort.” Kate wanted to look him in the eye but at the same time was scared to because of how stoic he seemed.

She stepped into her cell and turned waiting for him to shut the door and lock it. Instead, he stepped inside closing the door but leaving a small gap so it wouldn’t lock him in. “What are you doing?” Kate nervously backed up until she couldn’t anymore. Still he kept coming toward her, ice filling her veins with every step he took. “Please, please-“ She wasn’t sure what she was asking for as she closed her eyes and waited for whatever he was going to do to her.

“Is that any way to greet an old friend, princess?” Though the voice was muffled, Kate would know it anywhere.

“Seth?” Her eyes shot open and she launched herself forward, pushing at the visor on his helmet so it rose up and revealed those dark chocolate eyes that she had become accustomed to. “What are you doing here? Kisa said it was too dangerous.”

“I know what she said. Doesn’t mean I listened.” He grabbed her shoulders and held her at arms length so he could get a good look at her. “You look good.” He didn’t mention the healing bruise on her cheek, the mark making him want to find Carlos and rip his balls off with a rusty butter knife.

Kate blushed. “Thanks.” She brought her hands up to rub his cheeks. “You’ve shaved.” He pulled the helmet off so she could get a better look.

“I got a hair cut too. Makes me less noticeable.” His formerly uncontrollable hair was cut, his beard trimmed. If she had thought that he looked good before, he looked downright sinful now.

“You look good. I’ve missed you.”

Seth brought her in and held her tight against his chest, hugging her. “I’ve missed you too, Princess.” He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of holding her again. It had only been a few days, but he had missed this, had missed her. “I never should have left you all alone. This is all my fault.” He whispered into her hair.

Kate pulled back, unshed tears in her eyes. “Do we have to talk about that now? How long do you have before you have to go?”

“Not nearly long enough.” And it was the truth, he only had a few more minutes before the looped security footage would run out and he would need to be back in the general population so he could make his exit.

She nodded, understanding. “Seth?” He looked down at her, an odd expression on his face.

“What?” Instead of responding, Kate kissed him, gentling nibbling on his bottom lip. Groaning, Seth opened his mouth, letting her tongue in without a fight. He had denied himself this pleasure the first time and only bad things had happened. Clearly the powers that be wanted them together.

He wrapped his arms around her more firmly, picking up her petite body so she could wrap her legs around his waist as he pushed her back against the wall. She let out a cute little grunt followed by a dainty little giggle, the sounds egging him on as their mouths warred for dominance. The uniform he wore didn’t allow room for her hands to wander, so Kate settled for combing her fingers through his hair enjoying the feel of the goosebumps that broke out over his skin from the sensation.

They jerked apart when an alarm sounded, Seth nearly dropping Kate in shock. “Fuck!” He groaned hitting his hand against the cinderblock wall.

Gently he lowered Kate to the ground, making sure her feet were settled before he pulled away. “Sorry princess, that’s my cue.” He put his helmet back on leaving the visor flipped up so they didn’t have to break eye contact just yet. “We’re coming for you, soon. Be ready.” He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for one last kiss, the force of his lips leaving hers tingling. And like that he was gone, shutting and locking the cell door behind him before running off.

Feeling torn, Kate sat down on her bed and tried to think her way through the situation. Aside from lying to the police about Seth, Kate had never really broken the law before. Should she let them rescue her from a certain prison sentence? Either way, her life from here on out was going to be restricted. Life in prison or life on the run? At least in prison she would have meals every day, clean clothes, a shower, and a roof over her head. The same couldn’t be said for a life on the run. But, if they broke her out, Seth, Richie, and Kisa would be on the run too so she wouldn’t be alone. And if she was going to live a restricted life, it might as well be with people she liked. Mind made up, Kate lay down to take a nap before the guards brought in her evening meal.

 

 

Seth managed to get out of the prison after helping to settle down the false riot that Manola had paid an inmate to start. It was amazing how far a pack of cigarettes could get you in prison. All the way back to Jed’s he thought about the plan. Sure, Kate looked fine in the jail but he could tell that she was suffering. Her eyes had been dilated, the pupils blown wide and it wasn’t from lust. He would bet his left nut that they were drugging her because of her panic attacks. At least she was lucid and capable of rational thought and not some veged out zombie.

Inside Jed’s, Kisa and Richie were waiting for him, neither one wearing a happy expression. “What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten caught and then everything would have been ruined!” Kisa growled, angry that he had been so careless.

Seth sat down behind what had become his desk, grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the mantle. “I had to see her.” Was his simple reply as he uncorked the bottle and filled a glass nearly to the brim.

“You could have waited. That was a stupid move, brother.”

Seth snorted, figuring that his brother would side with the snake-bi… Kisa. Sometimes he forgot that they had made nice and it wasn’t kosher to call her the snake bitch anymore. “I wasn’t caught, was I? I was able to get out and drive away like I just got a free toaster.”

Kisa threw her hands up in frustration. “Talk to your brother.” She directed at Richie, eyeing the bottle of liquor and lamenting the fact that she had to stay sober for at least another two months.

“She’s right. You can’t go rogue on us like that. Stick to the plan, Stan.” Richie gave his brother that stare, the one that told him to be serious. “Hey!” Richie shouted when Kisa slapped the back of his head.

“Be serious, Richard.” “Shut up Richard.” Seth and Kisa chorused, looking at each other after they spoke, both with smiles twitching at the corners of their lips.

“Do I need to leave the room, give you two a minute?” Richie stood, acting as if he was going to leave. “Don’t forget to use protection.”

Seth groaned, “Get back in here you fucking moron.” Richie sat back down, smiling. He was glad that for once Kisa and Seth weren’t trying to verbally kill each other. “So where do we go from here? How do we get her out?”

Kisa pulled a roll of papers from a briefcase, the one she had been carrying in the jail. “Manola was able to get me the information about what they are going to do with Kate. It looks like they plan to transport her to the courthouse this Thursday, have the trial, and send her to the prison the same day.”

“That’s a hell of a quick trial.” Richie mused.

“She’s pleading guilty. They’re going to transport her in an armored car with a police escort. They’ll be unmarked.” She explained showing them the route the transport would take from the jail to the courthouse.

“All of this for one prisoner? It’s almost like they are expecting us.” Richie brought his hand to his chin, thinking over all the possibilities.

“Well, far be it from us to disappoint.” Seth smiled. “We get her here.” He pointed at the map, Richie and Kisa nodding in agreement when they realized what he was planning.

“That’ll work. Start getting the supplies, guns and ammo. We’ll need some getaway cars and back up cars to switch with. Pack the necessities, clothes and such.”

Richie turned to Kisa, resting his hand on her small baby bump. “I want you to stay here.”

“I understand.” And it was true, it wasn’t worth the risk to the baby’s life. Plus, the Gecko brothers could do anything if they were together. Looking back and forth between them, Kisa knew that this would work. It had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at beginning of the chapter I see Seth as looking like he did in S2E1 and by the end of the chapter after his shave and haircut I see him as the Seth from S3. Either way, I think most of us can agree that he is one hell of a good looking man.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! Real life got in my way for a few days. Hopefully, this will be done before January. Happy reading!

Over the next few days the Geckos planned. Every possible scenario was examined and a careful plan was made just in case anything went wrong. For Seth it felt like old times, like back when it was just los hermanos Geckos planning jobs and helping the rich unload a bit of their money. He liked it. There was something about having his brother by his side, explaining some high tech plan that made Seth just want to stop and smile. It probably helped that Kisa made herself scarce, only showing up when Richie hadn’t appeared for a while. Due to the pregnancy, her role in the prison break was limited to being an alibi for Richie should the cops catch on and question him.

Initially she had been displeased at the idea, hating the thought of being able to do nothing but sit back and wait. That’s when she had come up with her part of the plan, being the coordinator. A friend of a friend had been able to hook them up with a brand new police radio tuned in to the local frequency that all cops use. With the aid of some long range walkie talkies, Kisa was ready to help the guys evade the law by listening in on the police conversations and telling the boys where to go and just what the law was planning.

So the planning went on and on until finally, it was the morning of the trial. Seth opened his eyes and rolled out of bed, somehow energized despite having gotten very little sleep the night before. Today was the day that he would get Kate back.  He took a quick shower, rinsing off with the soap that Richie had lent him, before toweling off and putting on his lucky suit. Black pants, black Henley, black vest, and a black jacket completed his look, the darkness suiting him far better than any other color ever would. If one were to ask, he would say it’s because black is the color of his soul, but really he just looked damn good in it and he knew it. His heart was pounding but on the outside he remained calm, no one would ever know that mentally he was shaking in his boots. That was the beauty of being a con, you developed one hell of a poker face. There was so much that could go wrong today, but Seth would never let anything on him show that he was worried about that. He was a Gecko, and Geckos walked into the situation, took control, and walked out without ever breaking a sweat.

Checking his appearance one last time in the mirror, Seth walked out of what had become his room and into the main area where they had been planning the escape. Richie was already there at the table sipping on a cup of coffee, the newspaper in his free hand. “Good morning brother.”

“Richard.” Seth grumbled as he poured himself a cup, his game face already firmly in place. “Everything ready?”

“Double checked it myself this morning. We’re ready to go.”

Seth nodded, savoring the bitter taste of his straight black coffee. “Good. What time are they set to move her?”

“10:30.”

He looked at his watch and put the now empty coffee cup in the sink. “We’d better get ready to head out.” Richie nodded and left the room. Seth did the same going back into his bedroom to gear up. He removed his jacket and put on his shoulder holster, sticking his favorite revolver inside once the leather apparatus was fastened. On his ankle he strapped a pistol, and for good measure he stuck a knife into the waistband of his pants. No matter what happened he would be well armed. Hopefully, if everything went well, the firearms would remain unused and no one would get hurt.

Back in the main room, Seth walked in to see Richie and Kisa in a tender embrace, whispering sweet words into each other’s ears. “Ready?”

Richie pulled away from Kisa and nodded. “Ready.” He turned back to Kisa, holding her hands tightly in his and kissing her knuckles. “I’ll be back… with Kate.”

She nodded and let go, ashamed to say that there were tears welling up in her eyes. Turning to Seth, she looked him over, the confident expression she always wore faltering. “Take care of him. Bring him back to me.”

Instead of firing off a sarcastic comment, Seth nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

Turning back toward the counter, Kisa used the moment to subtly wipe at her eyes. Damn those pregnancy hormones turning her into a weeping woman! “Here.” She plastered a fake smile on her face and handed the brothers a set of radios. “They’re programmed to the same channel so you two can stay in contact, I have the third and will tell you everything that I know as I hear it on the scanner.”

“Thanks, Kisa.” Seth took his and clipped it to his waist band.

“I think that’s the first time you’ve ever called me by my name.” This time her smile was genuine which surprised her considering the past animosity between them.

He shrugged not liking the attention that using her name had brought upon him. “I figure you’re practically my sister, might as well try to bury the hatchet while we still can.”

“Thank you. Be careful, make sure Kate makes it back in one piece. We may have buried the hatchet but I’ll put you six feet under if anything happens to her.”

“Understood. Richie, you ready?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Richie pulled Kisa in for one last deep, passionate kiss before letting her go and heading out the door with his big brother, refusing to look back because if he did he might not be able to leave. God damn, becoming a dad was starting to make him soft and emotional.

Both brothers gave their normal cars a longing look, sadly their normal American muscle cars would stand out way too much for this job, this time they needed to blend. They took separate cars, Seth a blue sedan and Richie a white minivan, both which would be inconspicuous in traffic.

The prison was deep in the city, both brothers were able to park within walking distance without attracting too much attention to what they were doing. They parked on opposite sides of the building where they could monitor the only entrance and exit. If things went to plan, in the next half hour or so there would be a car leaving with Kate tucked away inside heading to her trial. “It’s just too bad she won’t make it.” Seth mumbled to himself with a chuckle.

“What?” The sound of Richie’s voice through the radio clipped to his waistband made Seth jump.

“Goddammit Richie! Don’t do that!” Seth grabbed the radio and examined the buttons trying to figure out just how Richie had heard him. “What’s going on?” Seth asked, finally figuring out the buttons and responding, knowing that Richie wouldn’t have contacted him unless it was important. At least, not when the stakes were this high, he thought remembering other jobs where Richie had radioed him over the most benign things.

“There’s movement. Be ready.” For a moment static filled the silence then, “Black suburban leaving the premises, but Seth it doesn’t feel right. Something is wrong.”

“What are you talking about?” Seth started his car and merged into traffic, following the black suburban at a careful distance.

“I can’t explain it. Something feels off.”

“I know what it is. Here’s to getting rich and fat.” Seth said, more focused on the SUV than what his brother was saying.

“And getting back your beautiful woman.” Richie responded even though he knew that wasn’t what was making his stomach feel as if a million angry caterpillars were eating him alive from the inside out. “Seth, I-“ Richie’s voice cut off mid-sentence.

“Richie? Richie!” Seth spoke until he realized that they must have gone out of range of each other, not realizing that the radios had a five mile range so that couldn’t possibly be what had happened. Choosing to ignore the now useless radio, Seth kept an eye on the SUV. Three, two, one… A loud crash from up ahead caused the suburban to slam on its breaks. Seth did the same, knowing that this was his cue.

The crash had been two cars colliding head on causing the prison transport to stop. They couldn’t go forward and Seth’s car was making it so they couldn’t turn back. They were stuck. He unfastened his seatbelt and got out of the car, drawing his gun in case the officers escorting Kate put up a fight.

They had chosen this stretch of road for a reason. Even on a busy day, it was isolated and rarely used. Large building on either side of the street blocked what was happening from view, and aside from the intersections at either end of the road, there was no other way out. It was perfect, Seth thought as he made his way forward, barely managing to control the expression on his face. Be cool, Gecko. Be cool.

Opening the driver’s door, Seth saw that the driver already had her hands up ready to surrender. “Make it look good, Gecko.” Manola spoke beneath her breath, just loud enough that he and only he could hear her.

“Sorry.” Seth brought the butt of his gun down on her temple causing her to crumple over the steering wheel. “What about you?” He pointed his gun at the man in the passenger seat, his name tag reading Burt. So this is where his uniform had come from. It also explained why the material had been drenched in what must have been gallons of cologne, he smelled like pot.”

“No need for violence. I’m just gonna take a little nap and we can say you hit me.” Burt held his hands in the air, giving no reason for Seth to think that he would put up a fight.

“Get to sleeping, amigo.” Seth shut the driver’s door and moved to the back door where Kate was sitting. “Hello, Princess.” The smile faded from his face when he saw who was inside.

“Vanessa.” He gulped, taking a step back as she moved forward to exit the vehicle.

In the light of the Texas sun, Seth was able to remember how beautiful she was. Her black hair was longer than he remembered, but her eyes were still that same shade of ocean blue. “Hello Seth. Surprised to see me?”

“Considering the last time we were together you trashed my car with an umbrella, yes I am surprised. What are you doing here?” Despite the fact that he knew her, or maybe because of the fact that he knew her, Seth kept his gun ready just in case she made any move against him.

“It’s quite ingenious, really. You’ve never been very good at hiding who you are. Everything you do screams, ‘Look at me, I’m Seth fucking Gecko.’ I saw you at the prison visiting your pretty little piece of jailbait. She’s not the type I would have pegged you for.”

“And just what type do you see me with?” He couldn’t help but ask, gun trained on her even though he knew that the probability of him actually pulling the trigger was very slim.

She began pacing a circle around him, like a tiger eyeing its prey. “You need a challenge, someone who won’t just let you have your way like the little church mouse will. You need experience, not a virgin who has only made out with one or two guys. You need me.” Vanessa stepped forward, her hands going to cup his cheeks.

“You see,” Seth pulled away so her hands were no longer touching him, “A few years ago, I would have agreed. But now, I don’t think so. We were bad together Vanessa, all we ever did was tear each other down.”

“And it was all your brother’s fault. I cut a deal, Seth. If I let them have you and your brother, they’ll let me go.” Again she tried grabbing his shoulders, trying to hold him in a tender embrace but Seth was having none of it.

Roughly he pushed her away. “What the fuck? You made a deal to just turn us over? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I’m not going to. I know you, Seth. I knew you’d follow the first car out the gates, the car that held me. Seth, the cops are all with the second car. You and I can get out of here! I still have the four mil you gave me stashed in the cabin. We can leave and start a new life together, away from all this. Remember we always talked about having a little bar on the beach? We can have that, Seth. All you have to do is leave with me right now before the cops figure out I screwed them over and only gave them one Gecko.”  Vanessa kept her eyes locked on him, watching the wheels turn in his head.

He made sure there was ample distance between them so he could think. This wasn’t good, Richie and Kate were somewhere else in the city without backup.  He looked back up at his ex wife, not liking the fact that a small part of him was actually considering taking her offer. It would be easy to leave right now, get the money from the cabin and run down to Mexico or South America.

“Remember how we used to get messed up and fuck all night long? We can have that again, Seth. Come on, let’s go.” She held out her hand, sure that he was going to take her offer.

Seth shook his head. “No. I’m not letting them take Richie and I am sure the fuck not leaving with you. Family may not mean anything to you, Vanessa, but it means something to me. I have a damn good family, a brother who is smarter than anyone I’ve ever met, a sister who is tough as nails, and a girl who likes me as I am, not jacked up on whatever drug you bring home that night. Sorry sweetheart, I’m gone.” He turned to head back to his car, washing his hands of her just as he had all those years ago. The car was almost in reach when Seth felt a fist connect with the back of his head. “What the fuck?” He turned around to see Vanessa glaring at him.

“You are not leaving me again!” She screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

“Yes, I am.” As far as he was concerned, she was harmless. All bark and no bite. That turned out to be his downfall as she grabbed his hand and ripped the gun from his fingers, aiming it directly at his head.

Seth held his hands in the air, unsure of her current mental status and cursing himself for turning his back on her when he knew that she had a tendency to go into destructive fits of rage.

“You are not leaving me, Seth Gecko! I’ll kill you first.”

His mind raced with every possibility, but they all ended with him dead or wounded. None of the thoughts running through his mind were ideal or even viable. Closing his eyes, Seth resigned himself to whatever fate had in store.

He heard her fingers tighten on the trigger, made a mental note to himself that he needs to clean the gun because he shouldn’t be able to hear the tightening of her grip. His father would have crucified him if he heard how the trigger made that small, almost unnoticeable, but clearly there sound. Before he could think any more on the subject the gun went off, Seth would never admit it but he flinched. Keeping his eyes squeezed closed, Seth waited for the pain that didn’t come. “You missed?” He opened his eyes looking forward at her incredulously.

“No, I didn’t.” Turning to his left, Seth saw a sight that he never thought he would ever see. Kate. Kate with a smoking gun standing over the body of his ex-wife. “She’s not dead. I only shot her in the shoulder. I guess the pain made her pass out?” Her voice wavered but her body was calm. Seth couldn’t believe she was there.

“Thank God.” He surged forward, pulling her into him and wrapping his arms tightly around her. In the distance they could hear sirens.

“We need to get out of here.” Richie pushed on their shoulders, directing them back toward the cars. “We’ll meet back at Jed’s in the safe room.” Seth and Kate broke apart and got into the blue sedan, Richie sprinting over to the minivan and taking off.

As they sped through the city streets, Seth couldn’t help but look over at Kate. She was definitely the right choice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie strikes me as the type who would be up for anything.... Just a thought I had while writing this chapter.

The two vehicles sped out of the narrow street, the tires squealing against the hot Texas asphalt. Richie turned right while Seth went left, figuring it was best to separate to lessen the chances of getting caught. Looking to his right, Seth examined Kate. Her green eyes were focused on the road, like his should be, and her hands were twisting and turning nervously together in her lap. “You alright?” Seth asked when he noticed that she was shaking.

Kate turned, startled. “What? Oh, yeah! I’m fine.” She laughed waving him off. “At least I think I’m fine.” The sight of her hands trembling and being unable to make them stop made her nervous. “I’m either fine or going into shock.”

One hand on the wheel, Seth reached over and wove their fingers together bringing her knuckles up to his lips for a gentle kiss. “It’s all going to be alright, I’ve got you.” He reassured. She nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

“I know. Thank you for breaking me out of jail.”

“Anytime.” He let go of her hand and reached behind the seat to grab a plain black duffle bag, all the while keeping a steady eye on the road. “Here.” He set the bag in her lap and returned his hand to the steering wheel in time to make a sharp right turn.

“What’s this?” Kate opened the bag and examined the contents, pulling out jeans and a t-shirt.

“You need to change. As lovely as you look in prison orange, it attracts attention and right now that is the last thing we want.”

Kate looked around, “Right here?” The back seat was small and there was no way she would be able to crawl back there without doing some serious damage to either herself or Seth.

“I promise I won’t peek. Scout’s honor.”

She rolled her eyes and pulled out the rest of the clothes, “Somehow I doubt you were a scout.”

Seth chuckled. “Actually, I made it all the way up to eagle scout before I quit. My uncle Eddie wanted us to have real world survival skills.”

In the passenger seat Kate began to change, unbuttoning the orange jumpsuit and shrugging her shoulders out of the material leaving her in a plain white t-shirt with the prison name stamped across the front in large black block letters. Kate looked over at Seth, surprised to find his eyes focused on the road and not glancing over to sneak a peek. The white shirt came off, thankfully the prison had let Kate keep her own purple polka dotted bra and matching underwear instead of making her wear the regulation wireless bra and panties that everyone else had. She picked up the purple shirt and was turning it around looking for the tag, not noticing that Seth’s eyes had left the road and were slowly taking in her half naked torso.

A horn honked, startling Kate enough that she dropped the shirt and glared at the car full of boys that were currently enjoying the view. Seth’s hand reached over, pushing Kate back against the seat so he could flip the boys off. Had the windows been down he would have told them to fuck off. To his shock, Kate began to laugh. “You jealous?” She asked, picking the purple shirt back up.

“Just protecting your virtue, princess.”

Getting a wicked thought, Kate leaned over, pressing her chest against his arm, her lips hovering next to his ear. “What if I don’t want my virtue to be protected?”

Those dark chocolate eyes that had enchanted their way into her dreams looked her over, his tongue wetting his lips. “Get dressed, Kate.” He turned back to the road, mentally applauding his self-restraint.

With a huff, Kate sat back down in her seat and pulled on the shirt. Lifting herself off the seat, Kate wiggled her legs out of the jumpsuit and arranged the jeans so she could slip them on. She kept her eyes on Seth, watching his eyes flicker between the road and her legs, ultimately landing on her hips as she zipped and buttoned the pants.

Without warning he pulled over, shifting the car into park. “Seth, what-“ Her question was cut off by his lips crashing against hers, his hand cradling the back of her head.

“Come on.” He broke away and got out of the car, “Bring the bag.” He instructed, shutting the driver’s side door and walking a few cars up to a newer model Buick. Kate got out of the sedan, making sure she had the duffle before joining him in the new car.

He revved the engine and flipped the car around heading back in the direction that they had come from. “Seth, what are you doing?”

“Ditching the vehicle used to commit the crime, and now we are back tracking to throw them off our scent.” He said like it was the most natural thing in the world. Thinking about it, Kate decided that it made sense.

“Can I ask where we are going?”

“Somewhere safe.”

“Well, that’s not at all vague.”

Seth rubbed a hand over his face, “I kind of have this irrational paranoia about bugs. I’d rather not say where I plan on taking you while in a car that has been left unmonitored for a few hours, someone could have slipped in a bug or a tracker.”

“I get it. I never thought of that.”

“Just trust me, I will keep you safe and I would never intentionally put you in danger.”

“I do trust you.” Her smile did something to him, something that no other woman had ever made him feel. “So, that woman… you knew her?”

He should have known that this would come up. “Yeah, she’s my ex-wife.”

Pretending to be bored and not at all fixated on this new information, Kate began to dig through the console looking for something that might entertain her. “I never pegged you as the marry-ing type. No offense, you just seem like the type who is a bachelor for life. A different woman every night, that kind of guy.”

“Sorry princess. Sleeping around ain’t my style. I honestly had thought Vanessa was the one, she was beautiful and wasn’t averse to my illegal activities. She’s the one who got me hooked on heroin.”

“I should have shot her more.” Kate mumbled, causing Seth to get a warm fuzzy feeling deep in his gut. It meant something to him that she cared enough to hurt those who had hurt him. “Seriously, the bible frowns on murder but it is very fuzzy on the subject of shoulder blades and knee caps.”

Again, Seth grabbed her hand and just held it. “I appreciate the sentiment.”

“So what happened between you two?”

“We grew apart. I think things really went bad when I was sent to prison because the day I got out I was served with divorce papers.”

“Is this the first time you’ve seen her since then?”

Seth shook his head. “No. We hooked up at a Kahuna Burger about a year ago.”

“Hooked up? You mean, like…” Kate was having a hard time saying the word.

“Sex. We had sex in the bathroom of a fast food joint.” His words were spat out quickly, a blush dusting his cheeks that he had to admit to actually fucking someone in the bathroom of a public place like some horny teenager.

She leaned back in her seat, returning her gaze to the road as they sped through the city. The thoughts in her head were moving at a million miles a minute but they all dead ended at the same place. “So what happened then? If you two… you know, then there must have still been some chemistry, why didn’t you stay together?”

Adjusting himself in the seat, Seth let out a noise that sounded like he either was reluctant to answer or unsure how to respond. “It wasn’t chemistry, more like an itch that needed to be scratched or unfinished business. Then she had to go and try to sell Richie up the goddamn river. She knew what Richie means to me, he’s my brother. And the fucking bitch tried to sell him out to the cops and convince me to go to Mexico with her. Like I would actually give my brother up to the cops to run off with her. She has no concept of what family means, I would never ever sell Richie out, no matter what the cost was to me.” He fumed, still angry.

Kate kept quiet, letting the information sink in until Seth pulled into a hardware store parking lot and once more shut off the car getting out and motioning for her to follow. “Last one, sweetheart.” He murmured into her ear, nipping it gently before letting her go and getting into the truck.

Unlike the previous two vehicles, the truck had a bench seat with no center console. Kate hopped up into the truck and fastened herself into the seat by the passenger door leaving the middle open so there was some space between them. As of right now, she had no idea where they stood. Sure, he had broken her out of prison and divulged a fair chunk of his life story but was it because he actually cared for her or because he felt obligated to since he was the reason she was arrested in the first place?

Seth started the truck and took off back in the opposite direction, this time heading out of the city limits. After a while, the silence became unbearable. “What are you thinking about?” He asked, disturbing Kate from her thoughts.

“Honestly?” Seth nodded. “Us. What’s going on and where do we go from here? Do we stay together like a modern day Bonnie and Clyde, or do we go our separate ways? Are you interested in me? I know we kissed and I know how I feel but what is your take on the situation?” The questions came tumbling out and no matter how hard she tried, Kate couldn’t stop them until her entire mental list was out in the open.

After the barrage of questions, he needed a minute. Who wouldn’t need a minute? “Get over here.”  He unlatched her seatbelt and motioned for her to slide over so she was sitting right next to him, their legs touching from knee to thigh. “I care about you. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have broken you out of prison. As for where we go from here? I’m game for playing it by ear. Either we are good together or we decide that we are better apart. But, Kate?” He waited for her to fully turn her attention to him. “I have never felt anything for anyone that is even remotely close to how I feel for you. Does that answer your questions?”

She didn’t nod but the smile that spread across her lips answered the question for her. Careful not to hit the steering wheel, Kate reached over and turned his face so she could lay a gentle kiss on his lips. “Not fair, princess, I’m trying to drive.” He wanted nothing more than to pull her onto his lap and latch his lips onto her neck marking her as his, but couldn’t. At least, right now he couldn’t, when he got her alone later it would be a whole other story. Kate sat back, still smiling, her hand settling itself onto his upper thigh.

The rest of the drive to Jed’s was a testament to the strength of Seth’s will power. Her hand spanned his upper thigh, her fingers systematically tightening then letting go. Part of him wondered if she knew what she was doing to him but the other part knew that she did. The second they pulled into the loading dock at Jed’s, Kate’s door was ripped open and she was pulled from the truck and into Kisa’s arms.

“I was so worried about you.” She murmured, not wanting to let go.

“As much as I love this sight you need to share Kate, honey.” Richie was looking at them, their bodies pressed together, like it was the best thing he had seen that day if not that year. “I’m glad you made it cupcake.” Richie pulled Kate away from his girlfriend and into his arms for his own hug.

“It was all thanks to you. You and Seth and Kisa. Thank you.”

“It was our pleasure.” Kisa smiled letting Richie wrap his arm around her shoulder after he had let Kate go.

“And later on, it’s going to be my pleasure.” Seth grabbed her hand and pulled so she was wrapped up in his arms, his lips on her neck.

Unable to help himself, Richie laughed. “Save it for the bedroom, Romeo.”

Giggling, Kate pushed him away. “So what now?”

The three experienced criminals looked at each other and smiled. “Now? We relax and wait for the shit storm to blow over.”

“Here? Isn’t this an obvious hiding spot?”

“Actually, Jed’s belongs to us but it is legally registered to an alias. They can look up our names all they want but they will never find out that we own Jed’s.” Richie turned and led them inside. “And even if they did find out that Jed’s is a Gecko establishment, we have the safe house.”

Kate couldn’t help but examine everything they passed as Richie led them deeper into the building. “The safe house?” They walked into an elevator where Richie removed an ornate gold key from his pocket and used it to activate the buttons for the basement.

“Jed’s was built on an old temple. It extends 5 stories below ground but officially only the first level is registered. For the others, you need this key, and only Seth and I have copies.”

Kate nodded. “Nice.” Internally she wondered just what kind of safe house they were going into. Was it going to be musty cave like tunnels covered in cobwebs, or a structure similar to a normal basement? Her question was answered when the doors opened to reveal a normal sitting room, like something that you would see in any typical house.

“Bedrooms, well you and Seth’s rooms, are down the hall to your right. Bathrooms are en suite. This here is the living room, and the kitchen is through that door to the left. Now if you’ll excuse me, it’s been thirteen hours since I have last ravaged my girlfriend and I must rectify that immediately.” Turning around, Richie picked Kisa up and walked down the only hall that he hadn’t mentioned in his brief overview of the area.

The sound of their bedroom door slamming shut left Seth and Kate with the fact that they were all alone. “Uh, you’re probably tired.” Seth scratched the back of his head, having trouble looking her in the eye.

“Yeah, a bit.” Kate nodded, sticking her hands into her front pockets. Seth motioned with his head for her to follow him down the hall. He couldn’t say where this sudden bout of shy nervousness had come from. Maybe it was the fact that for once they were well and truly alone and this time there was nothing that would stop them if they decided to get carried away. Suddenly it felt all too real.

He walked her to the door directly across from his, opening it to reveal a queen size bed, the room decorated in blues, greens, and purples. “So, I guess I’ll.” She gestured into the room and took a step, stopping in the doorway.

“Yeah. Me too.” He opened his own door and walked inside all the while wondering why he didn’t just kiss her or something. This all felt… wrong. What the hell was going on, why were they both suddenly so tense and walking like they were on pins and needles.

“Hey Seth?” Kate called before he could shut his door.

“Yeah?”

He looked up and saw her smile. He loved that smile. “I would never make you choose between me and Richie.” That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Seth surged forward, surprised when she met him half way, their arms tangling together as their lips fused together. With great care, Seth maneuvered them back into his room slamming the door shut behind them. Seth grabbed her waist and hoisted her up onto his king sized bed covered in red sheets and a black comforter, lifting her was like picking up a feather. Not missing a beat, he covered her body with his own, being careful not to crush her with his weight.

“What was that?” Kate laughed as he worked on leaving a mark on her neck, his lips nipping and sucking the area just above her collar bone.

She didn’t have to elaborate, he knew what she was talking about. “Fuck if I know, princess. I can’t think right when I’m around you.” He kissed a trail from the love bit on her neck back to her lips, his hands working up under the hem of her shirt.

“Is that a bad thing?” She pushed him back so she could sit up and rip the shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor at the foot of the bed.

“Hell no. Are you’re ok with this?” He asked pulling off his own shirt. His abs clenched when she ran a finger over the ridges causing Seth to groan. God if she told him to stop now it would be torture, but he would do it if it made her happy.

Looking up, Seth saw all the desire he felt reflected in her eyes. “Am I ok with this?” She repeated the question looking him over. “Fuck yes.”

The curse falling from her lips did something to him, woke up a part of him that Seth didn’t think he had. With a grin, Seth tackled her back to the bed, careful to make sure she landed softly and wasn’t hurt. To his surprise, she giggled.

They spent the rest of the day and all night tangled together, only leaving to grab a snack before returning to bed and starting all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't write the sex scene. I figured I would let you guys and gals let your imaginations run wild.
> 
> This story should be wrapped up in one or two more chapters. After that I think I'll write the first five or so chapters of my next SK fic before posting it but I promise another AU is coming.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the final chapter. Thank you for this amazing journey!

The first thing Kate saw when she opened her eyes was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. It took a moment but it all came rushing back, the bullet wounds, getting arrested, prison, the prison break, and the entirety of last night when Seth had introduced her to the realm of pleasure that she had always denied herself. Reaching up, Kate gently ran her finger over his brow and down the slope of his nose stopping when she felt the luscious softness of his lips. There wasn’t a spot on her body that those lips hadn’t touched. It made her jump when those lips fastened themselves around her finger, sucking on the tip. Laughing, Kate pulled it back and his eyes opened. “Morning.” He groaned, bring his arms up to stretch the kinks out of his back. Last night his body had seen more sexual activity than it had in years and he was feeling it.

“Good morning.” Kate leaned over him, pressing her lips to his.

He used his arms to cushion his head and looked up at her as she stayed leaning over him. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. A little gross, but good. I’ll feel better after a shower.”

“Don’t let me stop you.” He winked, fully intending on following her when she went.

Instead of moving off of him, Kate shifted so her entire body was on top of his, her head only coming to his sternum. “Are you trying to get rid of me?” She giggled biting into the skin right over his heart making him hiss.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, princess.”

“Good, because you’re stuck with me.” Finally giving into the urge, Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him only breaking away when she needed air. His hands came up to hold her waist, running up and down the bare skin. Suddenly her stomach growled making both Seth and Kate stop and look at it before breaking out into side splitting laughter. “I’d probably better take that shower so I can get some food.”

“Get going.” He slapped her butt and pushed her so she could slide off the bed and head into the bathroom. 

To her surprise, Kate didn’t feel at all shy or embarrassed when she got off the bed and walked into the bathroom, completely naked. Seth watched the sway of her hips, admiring the way her barely there muscles moved as she walked. How did he get so lucky? He wondered. “Are you coming?” Kate called over her shoulder, knowing that he would be joining her soon.

“Not yet.” He remarked getting up and following her into the bathroom and under the hot spray of the shower.

By the time they finally got around to actually washing themselves, the water had cooled to luke warm and was slowly on the way to being frigid cold.

Normally, when Seth would get out of the shower, he would put on one of his many suits. However, since there was nowhere to go or no place to be, he settled for donning a pair of sweat pants and skipping the shirt entirely. From the way Kate licked her lips when she looked at him, it was worth it.

Her clothes were still at the apartment, and try as she might, Kate couldn’t bring herself to put on the blood-stained clothes from the day before. From Seth’s closet she grabbed a plain black t-shirt and a loose pair of boxers, rolling the waistband a few times so they would stay up around her slim waist. Again, he was hit with the urge to pull her into his arms, toss her onto the bed, and ravage her until she couldn’t remember her own name. He was fully intent on doing just that when her stomach let out another loud rumble.

“Come on, princess. Let’s get some food in you.” He slung his arm over her shoulder and led her out the door, pressing a kiss to her hair as they went.

In the kitchen, Richie was standing at the stove shirtless with Kisa sitting on a stool in only an oversized t-shirt. As Kate examined the scene, she realized that this felt like home. This was what she had been missing over the past few years, a family. Somehow, these three had become her family. No one else in her life had ever or would ever be willing to commit a crime and break her out of prison, but they did.

“You look like you had a good night.” Kisa smiled, noticing the way Kate was walking. It was clear what she and Seth had been up to all night.

A deep blush blossomed on Kate’s cheeks but she refused to be embarrassed. If this was what families did, how they talked to each other, then she wasn’t going to put a stop to it. “Yes we did. It sounded like you had a good night as well.” Kate casually threw back, remembering how at one point in the night she and Seth had heard Richie and Kisa from all the way in their room. At least she hoped they had been in their room, Kate eyed the kitchen counter suspiciously.

At Kate’s comment, Kisa’s cheeks flushed. “Pregnancy makes her a screamer.” Richie looked over his shoulder, smiling at his girlfriend.

“Shut up, Richard.” Seth and Kisa said in unison. For two people who had previously hated each other, Kate could see an alarming amount of similarities between them. And apparently, the realization was dawning on them too because their expressions were slowly changing from disgust to amusement and back again. The hatchet may have been buried, but it was clear that the two had a long way to go before the fence was fully mended.

“Fuck, my stomach.” Richie bent over, clutching his stomach.

“What did you do?”

“The bacon grease popped and got me.” He cringed, looking between his fingers at the red dots where the grease had landed.

Kisa walked over to him, looking at the small burns. “Are you alright?” Pushing his lips into a pout, Richie nodded. He looked like a big puppy who had been kicked. Even Kate and Seth were feeling sympathy for him. Kisa made a show of examining the wounds, going so far as to kiss them better. Unexpectedly she smacked the back of his head, “I told you to wear an apron.”

Richie grabbed his head where she had smacked him and backed away back to the bacon. “I’m not wearing the damn apron.”

“Fine, be a stubborn ass and get third degree burns.” Seth laughed, finding the situation hilarious.

“Why won’t he wear the apron?” Kate whispered, missing out on what was clearly an inside joke.

“Show her, Seth. Show her the goddamn thing.” He stood over a foot from the stove using a fork to flip the bacon, wincing when ever he would get popped by the grease.

Seth untangled himself from Kate and pulled a frilly pink apron from one of the kitchen drawers. “That’s not even the best part.” He turned the apron so she could read the front.

“Queen of the Kitchen.” Unable to stop herself, Kate burst out laughing completely able to picture Richie in it.

“Unbelievable, I thought you’d be on my side.” He shut off the stove and scooped all the bacon onto a plate, setting it in the middle of the kitchen table. The four sat down, everyone taking a few pieces.

“So, what are we going to do now?” Kate asked between bites.

“Well, you can’t stay here. Eventually, once the heat dies down, we’ll either have to move cities or leave the country.” Seth explained, having thought this through a few times.

“Oh.” She bowed her head to look at her hands, fidgeting nervously. Once more she was reminded of the cost of the prison break. Because of her, their lives were in upheaval.

Before she could apologize, Seth took her hand and began to play with her fingers, distracting her from the depressing thoughts that were running rampant in her mind. “I was thinking we could take a long vacation in Mexico. Maybe hit the beach, do a little sight seeing. If we get bored we could pull a few jobs. What do ya say, princess?”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You don’t have to feel obligated to go with me.”

“I don’t feel obligated. I want to go with you. The sand, the sun, you in a tiny bikini all wet at the ocean. Sounds like El Rey to me.”

“El Rey?”

“Paradise.”

Blushing, Kate nodded. “That does sound nice. Are you sure?”

“More sure than I’ve ever been in my entire life. You’re what I want. As long as I have you, I’m happy.”

“Ok. Let’s do it, let’s go to Mexico.”

He leaned forward and kissed her, finding it easy to get lost.

“Ahem.” They broke apart when Richie cleared his throat. “Plus, if you ever get bored of your Mexican honeymoon, I can fake your deaths, arrange for some new passports, and you can come back. We just have to wait a while before we take that plan of action.”

“Yes. It wouldn’t do for the godparents of BG to be stuck in Mexico, unable to cross the border to see her.” Kisa chimed in.

“Alright.” Kate looked around at them, her eyes starting to tear up. “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve having you all in my life, but I’m glad that you are.”

Kisa leaned across the table and pulled the younger girl into a tight hug.

“Man, I’m going to miss this.” Richie smiled, admiring the way Kate and Kisa’s bodies were pressed together.

“Shut up, Richard!” Seth, Kate, and Kisa chorused, all of them bursting in to laughter.

 

By a week later the arrangements had been made and the heat had died down enough that Seth and Kate could make it to the border with only a small chance of getting caught. They tossed the last of their bags into the trunk of a plain white car.

Richie and Kisa had already said their goodbyes, promising to stay in touch via the burner phones that all four of them now carried. The plan was to stay in Mexico until it was time for BG’s baptism. In a little over a month, Richie would fake their deaths and by the time the baptism rolled around, Kate and Seth would have new papers to come back into the States.

“You ready to roll, princess?” Seth revved the engine to life and looked over at his newest partner in crime.

“Let’s go puddin.” Seth pulled a face at the nickname, not liking it at all.

“No? Baby cakes?” He shook his head.

“Darling?” No, that wouldn’t work. Unable to think of anything else, Kate kissed him then shoved his shoulder so he would start driving. “Let’s roll, handsome.”

“Now that I could live with.” He smirked and pulled out of the garage, pointing the car south and heading down the road toward the sunset.

Their lives may not be a white picket fence, minivan, 2.5 kids, and a dog but it was exciting and they looked forward to embarking on this adventure together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little explanation about the title. Fix you refers to how Kate fixed Seth's wounds, helped him battle his addiction to heroin, and how Seth helped Kate deal with her anxiety and get her life back to something that was worth living. They fixed each other, hence the title.
> 
> This isn't the last you'll see of me. I have a few more super AU FDTD, SK fics planned. See you around and thank you for reading, leaving kudos, reviewing, and everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism are both appreciated but not required.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
